Exploring the Unknown
by Flaris23
Summary: This is an AU of what happened when Dazai doesn't show up much after the Guild shows up. Chuya's little sister gets kidnapped and only they can save her. Will this mysterious woman he ran into at Port Mafia HQ have more questions than answers? Dazai/OC later on in story.
1. CH1 Rhythm

**I have seen everyone else do this so I guess I need to as well.**

 **I own nothing of Bungo Stray Dogs. I only have the privilege of playing with the characters.**

 **Hello every one! This was started merely on a whim.**

 **Please let me know if you like it or hate it. This is my first Fan -Fic.**

 **Any pointers would be greatly welcome.**

 **I decided that separating this into two separate chapters didn't feel right.**

 **Sorry for all the editing. This is more difficult in the beginning.**

 **Dazai's** **speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's**_ _ **thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 1 Rhythm**

 **-** **Dazai** **-**

The steady rhythm of the rain seemed to set the tone for the mood in the agency today.

Kunikida was typing at his desk to the same beat without even realizing it.

Ranpo was asleep with his feel on his desk while nearby Atsushi was showing Kyouka a card game he learned in the orphanage to pass the time.

Dazai was watching the rain from the window while humming a song about suicide to annoy his coworker. All the while thinking about that woman he met while being held hostage at the Port Mafia.

She turned out to be crucial in him acquiring the information on who put the bounty out on his little were-tiger. Yet the only thing he knew for certain is that she wasn't a current member of the Mafia.

He knew she had been at one point due to the same tattoo he has on his left wrist. Which she did a particularly poor job of hiding under her gloves.

For some reason, he couldn't remember ever meeting her when he was an executive. Absolutely no recollection of her. He was supposed know everyone of interest. Chuuya knew her thou….

OIIIIII! DAZAAIIIII!

Kunikida had been screaming at him for some time but Dazai had been intentionally ignoring him until now since this one included Kunikida shaking him silly.

 **Nei,** **Kinikida** **don't you know it's rude to interrupt such a beautiful song about suicide?**

Its rude for you to ignore someone when they are asking you a question!

 **Awwweeeee** **but** **Kunikida-kun** **I was just at the best** **paaartt** **.** Dazai whined at the control freak.

You need to finish and submit your paperwork within thirty minutes or the boss will have all our heads.

He wants a full report of what happened while you were slacking off when we were all tracking down Atsushi.

 **Eh? Didn't you realize I had already finished and submitted everything last night. The paper work is already on the boss's desk. You can achieve better focus and maintain better posture when you work latter than everyone else.**

Really?

 **Yes, Yes. Hurry you need to write that down.**

Oh, yeah right.

-Kunikida starts writing furiously in notebook-

 **I am messing with you.**

DAZAAAAIIIIIIII! -Kunikida dose the classical breaking of pen on notepad then starts yelling and shaking Dazai-

Ranpo-sama do you think he will ever learn? Asked Atsushi

Kunikida already has. My guess is that this is their way of coping with each other. It is relatively entertaining don't you think Atsushi

Yeah, your right. I just wonder if there isn't a better way to do it though.

Did you just say, you find me entertaining? -A fuming Kinikida pushes his glasses up and then reaches to grab Ranpo and Atsushi who promptly jump backwards-

 **I need to take a walk and get some fresh air. See** **ya** **.**

You can't just leave now were not finished with our conversation. Says an irritated Kunikida to the back of Dazai as he shut the door to the agency behind him.

Kunikida turns to give the others work to do just to find the room is now empty.

Well Dazai was partially right. I can get more done with no interruptions. Today's is only slightly behind schedule.

-Kunikida returns to his desk and starts typing again-

 **-Rachel-**

Rae was sitting at her favorite café sipping on a latte watching the rain hit the sidewalk and the people who scurried out of the rain as if they would melt into nothingness if they stayed in it too long.

Rain was calming to her. A type of release that she just couldn't find elsewhere. A cleansing that only nature could grant her despite her best efforts. But it also brought with it a memory that she could never get rid of. Or maybe that she just didn't want to forget. One that filed her with hatred for the Port Mafia yet also brought her a divine sense of justice to protect the city that her brother had so loved. He had taught her so many things after her arrival to Yokohama city.

\- Flashback -

Rae was sitting outside of a beautiful clock tower in the middle of a garden square enjoying the sunshine. The storm finally broke after almost a week of constant rain. Everything was clean and had a fresh smell with all the flowers opening to greet the sun. A gentle voice said it truly is nice out after a good rain eh? Rae opened her eyes to see a middle-aged man sitting next to her.

She gave him a small smile despite the shock of not hearing the person approach her. Which was unusual at best.

Yes, it is very nice out this evening.

-Rae leaned back and rested with her hands propping her up in a very unladylike fashion-

This made the man chuckle slightly.

Sooooo, what brings you here out directly after such a harsh rainfall? Waiting on someone? Said a strange male voice.

-The man seemed concerned-

I just like the way everything feels right now. Plus, it makes it easier to get through the city when there are less people out. Replied Rachel.

-Rae finished with a small smile-

So, you live close? The strange man asked.

And why is that any of your business? Asked Rachel testily.

You're just a nice girl and there are a lot of creepers out at time like this. Responded the man coolly

-For the first time, she looks directly at the strange man-

Trust me my friend, I can take care of myself. There are very few things that startle me at this point. However, I must say you did and you haven't properly introduced yourself. Are you saying I should be concerned about you? Rachel asks raising an eyebrow.

-The man puts his hands up and waves them around in front of him-

No no no that is not what I meant at all. My deepest apologies. My name is Oda Sakunosuke. You can call me Odasaku. I live in an apartment complex overlooking this square and when I saw that person continuously walking around the edge of the garden with you sitting in the center I figured I would come down to see if you were alright.

-Rae starts giggling almost uncontrollably-

You said all that way too fast, Rae says during her giggle fit.

Well Odasaku my name is Rachel but please call me Rae. I noticed the person you are talking about a while back. He really is not anything worth worrying about but thank you for your concern.

-Odasaku looks at Rae sternly-

Rae that man who was circling the garden is a renowned serial killer. You should take a little more care in your surroundings. Said Odasaku with a stern voice.

Speaking of which Oda-san, I was paying attention to my surroundings. How is it that you could sit next to me without my noticing at all? Asked Rachel sincerely curious.

-Odasaku looks down at his hands palms up-

It's a prerequisite for the type of work I have.

Oh. Rae sighed. I can understand that. Used to do something similar in America. You could say I came to Yokohama to get away from all that mess.

How was that even possible, Odasaku asked.

You could say I ran to Yokohama without any real plans. Rachel said.

-Rae flashes another small smile at Odasaku-

How is that working out for you? Odasaku asked.

-Rae's stomach makes a loud embarrassing noise and she hugs it to quiet it then looks up sheepishly-

Well, not great but could be worse. Rachel said rather quietly.

-Smile-

Come up to my apartment I'll make you some food and we can talk more without prying ears. Odasaku said holding out his hand.

-End Flashback-

-Rae stirs her coffee lost in thought-

Hey Rae-chan I am about to close up shop would you like anything else? The shop owner asked looking slightly concerned about his favorite customer.

No Kumo-san thanks again enjoy your holiday.

Thank you so much for the clock Ray-chan, it adds quite the flair which was missing from my small café.

At least the customers will be entertained for a while.

It's the least I could do to thank you Kumo-san don't mention it.

Ok be safe out there. You know I'll be open again in an hour if you need anything.

-the cuckoo clock trills out the first hour cuckoo and a big eye pops up in the upper door above the little bird-

Will do Kumo-san take care my friend.

 _I wonder how the river is looking right now, probably should check it out maybe it is high enough this time._

 **A little background on Rachel's side of things. Now one to the main events and the mystery!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Read and Review to let me know how you feel.**

 **I would love to hear from you good and bad.**

 **There are a few chapters pre-written but I am waiting on some friends to review them before publishing.**

 **If any of the character seem to far out of character please let me know.**

 **It seems they have their own personalities when I am writing this. ^_^**

 **I will plan on getting into more mature details latter on in the story.**

 **I do my best to keep them in check and still in the AU.**

 **Thank You so very much.**

 **Until next time. -Flaris23- =^_^=**


	2. CH 2 Enigma

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Jindo117 for all his help.**

 **The next chapters will become longer as the characters themselves are working their magic in this story.**

 **I hope you like.**

 **Oh, almost forgot, I own absolutely nothing pertaining to Bungo Stray Dogs. I only allow the characters to express themselves in ideas that will probably never be written elsewhere, along with my own OCs.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 3 Enigma**

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Dazai-**

The information you want is kept in the offices upstairs. Though I think someone has already beat you too it.

 **Why would someone beat me to it? Asked Dazai.**

Like I would tell you? Just don't die up there. Chuya deadpanned.

 **Alright Chuya. I'll let you keep your little secret this time. You know I have suicide plans already so it would be a complete waste to die here. Dazai said happily**

Oi then Dazai, next time I swear I'll kill you, Chuya Growled.

 **By the way Chuya I wanted to tell you your shoes look really good by the way. Dazai said with a sincere voice.**

Dooo do you really think so Dazai-kun? Chuya's voice raised a few octaves and moves in a rather feminine way.

-Chuya starts saying some random stuff about his shoes-

 **Just messing with you. Dazai smirks wickedly.**

DAZAAAIIIIIII! NEXT TIME I'LL KILL YOU! Screams an angry Chuya

-Dazai exits up the stairs leaving a fuming Chuya behind-

As Dazai approaches one of the offices above the Port Mafias holding cell he hears screaming and shooting from inside. He sidesteps next to a window that looks in and peaks in from around the frame.

There is a brunette inside seemingly dancing around the bullets that are flying around the room closing in on the groups huddled in a semicircle around a computer.

Higuchi is in the room leading the group of mafia members that are attempting to stop the woman on her rampage on the members for seemingly no reason.

 _ **But when did they ever have a reason when they squabbled amongst themselves. Oh well**_ **thought Dazai** _ **I'll come back to this office after they have worn each other out.**_

He moves to leave but stops as he overhears part of the conversation between the women. If you could call it that.

 **-Rachel-**

You're a traitor to the Port Mafia. Not only that but you betrayed Aktagawa too. The last one I cannot forgive. YOU DESERVE TO DIE! Screams Higuchi.

Your just as weak now as you were back then, you pitiful cur. You don't even deserve the right to lick the dust from Aktagawa's boots. Speaking of which I don't even know why you swoon over the arrogant brat. All he is, is a mindless killer with no style or tact. Plus, he constantly treats you like crap and you keep going back. What an idiot you are Higuchi. Rachel said while smiling almost pityingly.

-Rachel smirked knowing she hit the sensitive spot-

Since you won't get out of my way, I guess I'll just have to dispose of you then. Rachel said simply.

On second thought, you're not even worth wasting the energy. You seem to be of some use to the brat so I'll take it easy on you. Finished Rachel.

DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ATAKAGAWA-SEMPAI LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU! Screamed Higuchi.

Get in line. Even if you tried you would never succeed anyway. Rachel said sardonically.

You bore me. Good night Higuchi. Rachel said her smile turning dark and wicked.

-Rachel laughs sadistically-

Sleep well old friends. Rachel whispered.

 **-Dazai-**

Suddenly, a blinding light fills the room and all the mafia members including Higuchi are lying on the floor unconscious with the brunette hacking into the computer they failed to guard.

 _ **An ex-port mafia member? Still living to? Aktagawa and Chuya knows about her. That's a new one. Wonder why they didn't hunt her down. And what was that light about, better not let her get the chance to use it on me if it comes down to that.**_ Dazai thought to himself before stepping into the office.

The woman spins around at the sound of the door opening.

 **Hi there.** Says Dazai smiling at the woman.

-Imagine your best impression of Dazai's smiley face- (^_^)

What do you want? Asks the woman curtly as she turns back around to continue her work on the computer.

 _ **Damn she is not even worried about me. No use in lying at this point.**_ Dazai thought to himself.

 **I am looking for information on who put a bounty on a friend of mine. A certain were-tiger.** Dazai finished.

Ah so you want what I have come here after as well. Tell you what. Rachel says thoughtfully.

-the woman spins around to talk to him face to face-

How good of a memory do you have? Rachel asks him abruptly.

 **Well I personally like to think I have a very good one.** Dazai responded in mock hurt.

OK. well in case you didn't notice I have worked very hard to get this information. I'll let you have a minute to read what you need but after that I am taking it with me. Trust me if all you're looking for is a name it won't take you that long considering the were-tiger is mentioned specifically in this request. Rachel said plainly.

 **Why would you let me do that so easily? What do you want in return?** Dazai asked suspiciously.

Just remember I am the one who cleared this place to make it so easy for you to go snooping around, and that I am the one who let you see it, in the future. Rachel said as if stating the obvious.

 **So basically, you want to be able to call in a favor?** Dazai asked brightening a little.

I don't like that term. Let's just say we are acting civil to avoid confrontation and would prefer to do so in the future. Rachel said clearly.

 **There is no reason not to. I am fine with that.** Dazai said cheerfully

Good your time starts now. Rachel finished.

-Rachel presses a button to start a timer on her watch-

 **-End Flashback-**

Dazai is standing on the bridge overlooking the river noticing how high up he is and wondering if hitting the water from this Height would cause pain during the suicide when he notices the person he was hoping to run into on the bank near the flowers.

 _ **Good I was right. As usual.**_ Dazai sighs and starts to walk her way.

He feels a pull that he isn't used to feeling at the sight of her and looks away slightly baffled.

 _ **Damn it you idiot it's just another woman nothing special.**_ He berates himself knowing that even though he told himself, that for some reason this woman is special despite not even knowing who or what she is.

-Rachel-

I wonder what the man is going to do with the guild. To just be able to nonchalantly walk around a port mafia warehouse like that means he is either really good and has connections there or just plain stupid. Well chances of running into him again are slim to none so why worry about him.

As Rachel thought these things to herself she rounded the bend of the river to her destination. A small wet bank on the edge of a peaceful river. She inhaled the musky sweetness of the flowers that hung like small tendrils of hair from an alcove in the wall above her.

The river is not high enough yet. Oh well I guess I'll try and climb up there from here. I just can't wait any longer.

With that Rachel started climbing the wall. Her goal? To access a small recess in the wall overlooking the river.

-Dazai-

As Dazai walks around the bend of the river he notices the woman he is tracking attempting to scale the wall that lines the river.

Hum. This is interesting. Wonder what all that is about. I had thought she just stepped on a flower that fell from that ledge. I better wait until she gets up there before she notices me. No need in starting a conflict here. Dazai thought and takes a set near the river.

-Rachel-

After Rachel makes it to her perch in the wall overlooking the river she looks back down the bank and notices an overcoat flowing behind someone as he moves quickly around the bend of the river. Then sighs aloud to herself.

I am sorry Odasaku seems like my visit here was in vain. I'll sit and talk with you later. It seems as if giving that annoying man information was not enough to satisfy his curiosity. But you know what they said about the cat and curiosity back home. I will come back and talk to you after I deal with him. Please be safe my friend.

Rachel had been saying that last bit for about 4 years now since the man she had grown to love as an older brother had never come home. She had a gut feeling that the worst had happened but she didn't want to face that reality. It would just mean that once again she was alone and out-casted from a world she had learned to love so dearly.

-Dazai-

Well. This has been long enough. She hasn't come back down yet maybe she fell asleep.

Dazai thinks about how cute the woman with the long brunette hair and light tan skin would look asleep amongst the flowers in the ledge.

Damn it you idiot stop acting so stupidly pitiful.

And with that Dazai rounds the bend and begins to climb up the wall to the ledge where SHE disappeared to.

Dazai poked his head over the edge of the opening and the area was empty.

Ok this isn't what I expected where did that little fox go?

Dazai lifts himself the rest of the way in and smells coffee with a faint hint of hazelnut. He turns around and what he sees pulls him into an almost forgotten memory.

-Flashback-

Come on Odasaku how long are we going to walk down the damp nasty smelling tunnel? Dazai whines from moderate discomfort.

It had been raining heavily and this place made him feel wet and cold to his bones or better yet to his very core.

If I die from a cold I will come back and haunt you. I like suicide, not pain. Suicide from sickness is full of pain that I will be sure to share with you. Dazai says in a pouty kind of way.

Don't worry my friend you won't die from here. Odasaku says as they come to the end of the tunnel which abruptly ends into the angry swift flowing river.

Dazai I brought you here because I want to ask you to do a favor for me. If anything happens to me I have a family member who will visit this place frequently. Please give her this for me. She will know what it means. Odasaku said.

Oh, come now Odasaku. Are you planning on fuzzing something up? Oh she? Do you have a wife? One the boss doesn't know about? Dazai asked with rapt attention and curiosity.

No Dazai she is more like a little sister. I took her in several years ago. You two are very similar to each other. You know how this life we live can go every day is a battle between life and death. I don't want her involved with anything the mafia does. And yes, the boss doesn't even know she exists. I won't tell you anything else. Can you promise me you'll do this for me? Odasaku almost pleads.

-Odasaku turns to look Dazai in the eyes-

Sure, I'll make sure it is done. But enough of this serious talk. Let's go get a drink. Dazai laughed.

-typical Dazai smile to break the tension-

-End Flashback-

 **So Odasaku this is your sister. I have finally ran into her after so long. I don't think you would particularly like how we met. Oh well that's life. I'll make sure she gets your parting gift. I wonder how well you trained her and how alike we are. Hey Odasaku think we might actually get the chance to hit it off? It's very lonely being the only depressed person around. Wait for us on the other side old friend.** Dazai said more to himself than anyone else.

 **Short chapter but now at least we are on familiar ground. Next chapter is going to be much longer and this is where the plot thickens.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Please remember to Read and Review to let me know anything you like/disliked**

 **New chapters coming soon I will post as I finish.**

 **Thanks -Flaris23- =^_^=**


	3. CH 3 Cataclysm

**CH 3 Cataclysm**

 **-Dazai-**

Dazai is at the café at the 10th hour and sees the cuckoo clock.

1st hour, cuckoo bird and big eye

3rd hour, cuckoo bird and a small woodpecker head pops out.

5th hour, cuckoo bird and little woodpecker slams mallet into the cuckoo and it spins back around to whack woodpecker with its head as woodpecker is stuck upside down from swinging the mallet which rights the woodpecker back up.

7th hour, cuckoo bird the woodpecker pokes its head out with an ice pack on its head.

10th hour, cuckoo bird and woodpecker aims pistol at the cuckoo.

Dazai waits until the final scene of the cuckoo clock plays.

12th hour, cuckoo bird and woodpecker pops out and shoots a pistol. Cuckoo explodes into several pieces and woodpeckers head pops off due to recoil.

 **Oooohhhhh! What a wonderful ballet! The cuckoo was obviously suicidal and the other one was more than willing to help with a double suicide! How beautiful and inspirational!**

-Dazai has a dreamy eyed look-

Oh, I am glad you like it. My friend made it as a special addition to our café. Hey! Rachel our newest customer was just admiring your handiwork over here. The café owner laughs.

Eh? What do you want and why have you been following me? Rachel practically snapped.

 **Hello to you too. I figured since we didn't get properly introduced before I would correct that.** Dazai said with a smile.

Well you figured wrong. Rachel curtly said.

 **Ouch Rachel-Sama. That stung.** Dazai said in a mock hurt tone.

 **-Dazai moves in an overly dramatic Dazai way-**

You're an ex-member of the port mafia. I want nothing to do with your kind. Rachel practically sneered.

 **Hey now don't just through me in with that lot. I am an ex-member but that doesn't mean I am the same as they are.** Dazai said in a very serious tone.

Ok well why did you leave then? Rachel asked abruptly.

-Rachel takes a seat at the table across from Dazai and crosses her arms while looking out the window-

 **A good friend told me whether you're on the side who kills people or the side who saves people, nothing beyond what you would expect will appear. Nothing in this world can fill that lonely hole you have. You will wander the darkness for eternity. Be on the side that saves people. If both sides are the same, become a good man. Save the weak, and protect the orphans. Neither good nor evil means much to you, I know... but that'd make you at least a little bit better. That's why I left the mafia to join the detective agency.** Dazai said. His eyes softened and a small smile played on his lips.

-Rachel's jaw dropped as she had heard her brother tell her the same thing multiple times-

Dazai pushed a parcel across to her. It was 3in by 6in and wrapped in cloth tied with string.

 **Odasaku wanted me to give this to you. Another reason why I was trying to find you.** Dazai admitted.

With trembling hands Rachel, slowly and very carefully untied the cord that is biding the parcel.

\- Dazai leans forward unable to hide his curiosity of what is contained in the cloth-

Wrapped in the cloth is a cherry wood box with three gold hinges and a hook latch to keep the lid secured. Inside of that is an arm length blade secured in a bone handle. Adorned on it is a hand etched scene of foxes and wolves lounging and coexisting peacefully under a full moon. The handle is carved to be in the shape of a snarling fox. Inside the lid there is a carefully folded piece of paper.

 **-Letter from Odasaku to Rachel-**

Rachel I am sure you went back underground after my disappearance. I hope that Dazai can find you as I feel he is as good as myself in sensitive matters. The apartment complex we lived in was purchased in full upon my disappearance and is now in your name. Don't worry, I have already set up a property manager and all you need to do is visit the lady on the business card and collect your monthly allotment. You can collect up to 6 months' allotment at one time only if that much is backed up. I am sure it took a couple of years for Dazai to locate you. If you lost the one you had I included a spare key to the apartment here under the lining for you. This is all I can give you and I hope it is enough to keep you out of the darkness you came from.

With Love,

Oda Sakunosuke

 **-End Letter from Odasaku-**

Rachel slowly lifts the lining from under the lid and the key Odasaku had mention slides out into her hand. Also, the business card falls out with it. Rachel slowly closes the lid and hugs the box close and rocks back and forth.

 **Well who knew Odasaku had that kind of power. To purchase an entire building at the time of his death is quite a feat. Maybe even enough to rival the old bosses power.** Dazai said quietly to himself.

\- Dazai lets out a soft whistle-

Um, Rachel I made you a hazelnut latte and added the whipped cream on top. Is everything alright? The café owner appeared by his friend's side very quickly.

-Rachel wipes tears away from her eyes-

Oh, thank you so very much Kumo. Everything is fine. I honestly don't think today could have gone any better so far. Rachel said in a hushed tone whipping away at her eyes.

That's wonderful. Don't worry about the coffee, it's on the house today. I'll be closing up in a few hours so if you need anything let me know o-kay? The café owner said genuinely caring.

Thank you Kumo I will.

-Rachel gives Kumo a genuine smile-

I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. You must be good for her young man keep her happy but if you hurt her you'll find out just how scary I can be. Kumo said looking in a stern manner at the young man.

-Kumo pats Rachel on the shoulder and goes back behind the counter-

 **Well That's something I don't want to have to figure out.** Dazai said eyes wide.

What that? Asked a very curious Rachel.

 **Just how scary your friend can be.** Dazai said with a grin.

-Rachel gives a small giggle-

 **Well how about we go see if the person who is on this card is still around.** Dazai said in a carefree way.

Why do you think you're going with me? I don't remember inviting you to come along. Rachel said slightly worried now.

 **Now come on. How well did you know Odasaku? Surely you know he was a Port Mafia member and know the risk that goes with that. Not only that but I if everything adds up right which they usually do you were once a member yourself and after you last little scuffle with them I get the feeling they aren't too incredibly happy with you right now. Just say I am satisfying my own curiosity and helping an old friend with his last wishes. My name is Dazai by the way.** Dazai said sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Mine is Rachel. She said taking his hand in a firm grasp.

 _I hope there aren't any more attacks today. Don't need any innocent people getting involved._ Rachel thought to herself following Dazai out the door and looking around cautiously.


	4. Ch 4 Prelude

**Again many thanks to Jindo117 for keeping things real and being a wonder QC.**

 **You keep this going.**

 **I own nothing of Bungo Stray Dogs.**

 **Onwards**

 **Dazai's** **speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's**_ _ **thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 4 Prelude (find a good friend in trouble)**

Rachel and Dazai walk mostly in silence towards the apartment complex listed on the card to find the caretaker.

Suddenly they hear a young woman scream. Dazai keeps walking but Rachel stops dead in her tracks. She recognized the voice.

 **-Flashback-**

Awwwwwe Pleaaasseeeee Rae-Chan. Saya whined.

Saya if your bother finds out we are both in big trouble. Rachel responds.

Just one erotica book isn't going to hurt. And if you don't say anything Chuya never has to know you were with me when I got it. Saya Pleads.

 _Chuya is going to kill me._ Rachel thought.

Chuya will do no such thing. Saya said using here telepathy to hear Rachels thoughts.

Fine Rachel conceded but I am not going in there with you. If I do we will take all day in there and last time we got caught. I'll wait here and if by chance Chuya shows up you're on your own young lady.

Yay ok no problem. Saya said cheerfully.

 **-End Flashback-**

Rachel suddenly rushes down the alley at a break neck run. Dazai stunned for a moment rushes to catch up.

Saya is surrounded by at least 20 people covered from head to toe.

Assassins. Rachel breathed.

Saya is laying on the ground blood rushing from a blow to the head.

Rachel rushes in trying to get to Saya but the people sweep Saya up and disappear before she can even get close.

Screw them all to Hell! Rachel screams into the air.

 _ **That was Chuya's sister. How am I going to get her back.**_ A stunned Dazai thinks.

Rachel ran out of the alley hoping in vain to catch a glimpse of the kidnappers. She runs right into something solid and falls right on her rear.

Look where you're going scowls the angry man as he picks up his bowler hat.

Chuya! exclaims Rachel.

Yes, it's me. If you had been looking where you were going this wouldn't have had to happen. Sneered Chuya.

Li... listen we do...don't have time for that. Rachel panted out of breath.

Exactly right. I don't have time for traitors like you, whispered Chuya, just noticing Dazai standing not far behind them.

Sayas been kidnapped. Rachel said having recovered.

Bullshit. Chuya said almost to softly.

 **It's true. We came into the alley having heard a woman scream. I am sure that's the same reason you were running. You recognized the scream.** Dazai said in a cool and calculating way.

Chuya was taken aback by Dazai's serious tone. This alone confirmed they were telling the truth.

What did they look like? Demanded Chuya.

They were all covered. Dressed in black of varying types of clothing. Answered Rachel as she stood up from the ground dusting herself off.

Chuya rambled some incoherent curses after realizing they were assassins.

 **Do you know where their current hideout is?** Asked Dazai.

No. Spat Chuya. We haven't dealt with them since you left.

 **Ever wondered why I dealt with them Chuya?** Dazai asked in a sing song voice. **That way I always had control over them.** He spat. Obviously in just a bad of a mood as Chuya was.

Well since we don't know where they are you can walk with us and explain what Saya's mission was before she was kidnapped. That should give us a decent starting point. Rachel decided as she started walking.

What makes you think I need your help? Chuya snapped.

Which made Rachel stop to turn around and look him dead in the eyes.

She advanced on him taking a deliberate step to emphasize each word.

Because you were supposed to be looking over our little sister. Because you need my help since I have been the only one in the whole Mafia to come out of their strongholds alive. Because she needs our help. Rachel practically yelled the last part as her voice was getting louder and louder with each step.

By the time she was done advancing Chuya was backed into the nearby wall. He and Rachel were nose to nose.

 **Correction Rachel. I have waltzed right into their strongholds and walked out perfectly fine. Only because I had more blood on my hands than most of them combined at a younger age than they even recruited.** Dazai chimed in.

I don't care what the Hell you did. Prove yourself useful for more than a waste of bandages and helps us find her. Snarled Rachel.

Dazai Made a swooning hurt gesture. This made Rachel chuckle easing the tense atmosphere she was creating.

 _ **Thank god for that. I thought she was about to rip me apart. I wonder just how close her and Saya really are.**_ Dazai thought.

Walk and talk. Rachel ordered Chuya.

Chuya complied without question.

 _ **That's even more curious.**_ Dazai listened to what Chuya had to say while wonder how close Rachel and Chuya were at one point.

What was her assignment. Asked Rachel.

Saya was on her way to meet a member from that Guild. Boss wanted to know what they were planning so we arranged a small truce meeting. Under the pretenses of offering them help with destroying the agency. Answered Chuya.

It's obvious that her telepathic powers would be most useful in finding out what an enemy wants without them even knowing they gave her all the answers. Rachel said thoughtfully.

She was never very fond of sending Saya to do any of the mafias work. As Saya was not directly employed by the Mafia she didn't have to follow by most of its dress codes and other silly rules.

Saya would often tell Rachel how silly she looked in the Mafia outfit when she looked so much better in her regular attire. Rachel had to agree. The Mafia get up was restricting. Rachel much preferred her lose jeans, tank tops and long flowing black overcoats. They gave her more pockets and less restrictive movements. When she had to fight, the jacket proved a useful distraction.

 **Which Guild member was she supposed to be meeting?** Asked Dazai. Bringing Rachel back to reality.

That's the thing. No one knows. The guy himself is an enigma. Saya said that she never saw his face never was told a name. I should have known from the start that this was going to happen. Chuya Answered.

That's why I was following her. Chuya stated miserably.

 **Well you had to stay far enough back to where she couldn't sense you. We'll find her.** Dazai assured his old partner.

Ugh. How low have I stooped to make you think you can even try to make me feel better? Snapped Chuya.

 _ **That's better. He is getting some fire back.**_ Dazai thought.

Rachel smiled.

What? Snapped Chuya.

Nothing. Said Rachel. Just was thinking we would have to fight before you stopped mopping around.

Why you. Growled Chuya.

 **Yes, that's much better.** Dazai said grinning.

Dazai ducked just as a leg swopped over his head breaking the wall behind him. Then nimbly hoped to the side out of reach.

We're here. Said Rachel. Now behave yourselves while we are in public.

Chuya sulked and looked anywhere but the two of them.

Dazai looking around interested in all the items on display. He began wondering around as Rachel picked up a small phone at the desk and called for the caretaker.

There was a suit of samurai armor on display in one of the corners. Dazai let out a small whistle and examined it more closely. The name Sakunosuke was written in a small metal plaque next to it.

 _ **Wow. Odasaku's ancestors protected the royal family?**_ Dazai stood there in shock for a few seconds

The caretaker appeared from a door behind the desk and beamed a welcoming almost loving smile to Rachel.

Rachel Sakunosuke, how lovely to meet you in person. I have been waiting a long time for you to finally show up. My name is Mary.

 _ **Rachel has the same last name. What is going on here.**_ Dazai stood there confused. _**I thought Odasaku said she was adopted from America.**_

Mary looked to be in her late 80s with white hair that flowed down to her waist in waves. She wore a rose color dress and a white jacket.

Do you have the letter and key with you? Asked Mrs. Mary.

Yes ma'am, Rachel said with a smile, and produced the two items requested.

Wonderful. I was instructed to continue to rent all the lower floors to maintain your wealth. The elevator down the hall to the right will take you to the penthouse apartment all the way at the top level. You also have five Junior suites at your disposal for any guests you may have. Mrs. Mary explained after looking over Odasaku's signature.

Mrs. Mary also handed Rachel a bank card.

Your Six-month allowance is already deposited into this back account. If you need more than that please let me know and we can arrange whatever is needed. As you have several years built up it should not be any trouble. Oda-Sama said that you will know the pin number. Also, an envelope with the bank information is up in your suite. We have a housekeeper on staff to assist you with whatever domestic needs you may have so don't worry about anything my dear. Welcome home. With that said the old woman embraced Rachel into a warm hug.

Oh, one more thing. Oda-Sama left a few things up in your rooms for you in the safe. He also said you would know the code for that. Finished Mrs. Mary.

Thank you so much Mrs. Mary. Rachel said while dipping into a low bow which the old woman promptly returned making sure to go a little bit lower.

May we bother you to get two of the junior suites ready as my friends will be needing a place to stay nearby. Asked Rachel.

Not a problem at all Miss. Rachel. Replied the old woman dipping into a bow and scurrying off before Rachel could return the gesture.

 **Let's go look at the penthouse, shall we?** Dazai plucked the key from Rachels hand and lead the way to the elevator.

The penthouse was on the top floor twenty-three stories up. The room was spacious and simple. Open floor design which Rachel absolutely loved. Pocket door that blended perfectly with the wall when closed and you could barely tell they were there when open. Leather furniture and glass tables were the main feature of the apartment. There was a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and an eight-burner gas range. The bedroom was wonderfully large and have velvet curtains and silk sheets. The room was a lavender color. Her main bathroom was just as large as everything else with a two-person soaker tub sunken into the cool slate floor. There was a smaller but equally spacious half bath next to the entrance hall across from the entry closet. Rachel was in love. There were pictures of clouds, rolling hills and mountain sunrises/sets. The floors were all cherry wood or slate. The whole outer walls were thick bullet resistant windows. _Nothing is bullet proof._ Rachel reminded herself. But that didn't matter since they were in the tallest building in that side of town. They were on the outskirts and from the east window in her bedroom the farms and country side could be seen in the distance. Oda-Kun had supplied her with the most leisurely fortress anyone could think of.

 **This is amazing.** Both Dazai and Chuya said simultaneously almost harmonizing.

Rachel tilted her head to the right. Her brunette hair slide to that side as her Hazel danced with mirth.

Chuya attempted a lazy kick at Dazai. Which Dazai just slightly jumped back and did an awkward little dance that reminded Rachel to the Egyptian but facing forward rather than side was and horizontal up and down movements rather than the traditional vertical.

 **Didn't mean to you know. Just old habit.** Dazai said almost laughing at Chuya's frustration.

How are we going to rescue Saya? Rachel asked. Following Chuya to sit on the black leather couch in the den.

As they entered the room the fireplace light itself and let out a comfortable amber glow.

 **-Saya-**

 *****************WARNING TORTURE/PHYSICAL HARM AHEAD, SKIP TO NEXT ASTERICKS TO CONTINUE******************************

A man draped in a Deep Purple cloak and had a Masquerade mask on stood before Saya.

Where is your headquarters located? The man asked.

Saya kept quiet.

He nodded his head. The whistle of something flying through the air was all that could be heard then CRACK!

Saya screamed and fell to the hard cement. A person behind her had a cat of nine in his hand and her back exploded with blood while her shit was torn to pieces.

The man walked up to her. Taking in her watering blue-grey eyes. Her reddish-brown hair her lightly tanned skin and the light freckles on her face. She was beautiful. Too bad she wouldn't talk he could spare her from this scaring, this maiming. He took her chin in his right hand and lifted her face up to see her eye to eye.

I could spare you a lot of pain if you would just work with me. He said to her.

Saya's response was to spit at him and while he moved away slightly bit his index finger.

Go fuck yourself. She snarled.

The man withdrew his hand quickly then back handed her across the face.

 ************************ End of description of physical Harm***********************************

Do with her as you please. But keep her alive and able to talk. The man commanded the assassins around them. The man who was supposed to be her contact turned to leave. He stopped and ordered. Kill the traitor as well. Then he left.

With her feet and hands shackled there was no fighting back right now. Saya withdrew her mind from her physical form and shut out all other things. The biting cold of the cement, the sting of the whip, the loneliness, the fear of not seeing her loved ones again. She just had to focus to keep her sanity. Brother will find her soon enough. Rachel will find him. I saw her right before I got knocked out. They will find me.

These were Saya's final thoughts before darkness enveloped her and she went into a forced coma.

 **Thank You all.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Laters -Flaris23- =^_^=**


	5. CH 5 Revenge

**Hi everyone. Thanks for stopping by.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 5 Revenge**

 **We're no closer to finding her.** Dazai said as he fell into a large reclining armchair.

I didn't expect to find anything on the first night honestly. Rachel said as she plopped into the couch.

We're losing time. Chuya growled as he paced the floor in front of the fireplace.

Dazai stood up and said **let's go get some breakfast. I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like cooking.**

I could use a coffee. Rachel groaned as she stood up.

Chuya just grunted his affirmation. Then together they left for a local bistro.

Suddenly figures in black appeared around them. One of the figures pointed a gloved finger to Rachel and calmly said Die. At least ten of the figures jumped into action.

Dazai held about three on his own as well as Chuya. Each using spectacular hand to hand combat tactics and taking their opponent's weapons to finish them off.

 _We need at least one alive._ Rachel desperately thought to herself.

She had taken two of them out already the same way Dazai and Chuya had theirs. Only two left.

We need one alive. She shouted over the fray of battle.

Chuya and Dazai finished the other one of rather quickly then look at each other and down at the body.

 **Oops**. Dazai said with a sheepish grin.

The last assassin pulled a blade from within the fold of his clothes and lunged at Rachel.

 _Shit!_ Rachel just had enough time to pull one of her blades and block his attack. _We need him alive._ She desperately thought to herself.

The two were locked together at the hilts of their blades. The assassin pulled another blade out and tried to plunge it into her skull. Rachel quickly pulled her second blade out and locked that one as well. She pushed her assailant into a nearby wall and pinned his hand to his sides. Then unlocked one blade and rammed the hilt into the side of his head. The assassin fell to the floor unconscious.

We need to take him to one of the Junior suites. Rachel commented as she sheathed her blades.

 **Use mine.** Dazai beamed at Rachel. **I'll bring the food back to the suites. I am sure you can handle getting him back.** Dazai said walking away.

Get back here and help your lazy lout! Chuya shouted in vain

This only got a raise of a hand from Dazai and a devilish grin.

Well he is going to be of no use. Chuya said hefting the unconscious form over his shoulder and trudged back towards where they came.

 _Why are the assassins after me? Do they think I am still part of the Port Mafia? Looks like another sleepless night._ Rachel thought as she followed Chuya.

Good morning Miss., Mrs. Mary chimed as she saw them walk through the door. Ah yes, you'll be needing an examination room. There is one down the hall from the Junior Suites. Oda-sama always said to have one ready for unexpected visitors. Mrs. Mary said smiling at them.

Shocked Rachel stared at the little old lady.

Here we are. Mrs. Mary produced a key ring with two different keys and an ID tag hanging from the small ring. Let me know if you require housekeeping to clean any messes. There hasn't been any fun like this in a long while. We are all loyal to you Miss. if you desire anything at all don't hesitate to call down. Mrs. Mary finished almost with a giggle while grinning from ear to ear.

That lady is unnerving. Chuya commented while in the elevator.

Agreed. Glad she is on our side. Rachel said with a tired sigh.

You mean your side. Chuya said in a small tiff.

I told you before I left if you needed anything to contact me. I never left you and Saya. I just disagreed with the Port Mafias methods.

As if it is that easy to contact you without leading the boss right to you. Chuya scoffed.

Like you haven't had successful rendezvous before without the boss knowing. Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Your different. The boss highly valued your skills. He put someone to tail both Saya and myself knowing eventually we were going to find you. My place was staked out for months. Chuya almost snarled at her. Do you even care about how you made Saya feel?

Saya and I had a long discussion before I left. She understood perfectly my reasons. Rachel snapped back.

She put a brave face on for you. Her loving sister. The only other family she had besides me abandoned her. She wanted a happy family but you made it so the only choices were you or her brother. Chuya growled at her while throwing the unconscious form in the only chair in the room. Closed the clasps to hold his arms and legs in place.

He pulled the head covering off to reveal a middle-aged man with dark almost black hair and a light complexion. He had soft features with a small scar at his temple. The other side he was bleeding slightly from Rachel's blade.

Let's get to Dazai's room and eat then come deal with this. I am tired and starved. Rachel said in a low tone. Ignoring Chuya's rant. But his words hit home. She knew it was going to be tough on Saya but she didn't think it would have been that bad.

 _I should have known better. She practically begged me to take them both with me. I couldn't though. Hiding one person from the Port Mafia is hard enough let alone three._ Rachel tried to reason with herself.

Dazai hummed a little tune to himself while looking over the edge of the balcony. He wasn't very surprised not to find Chuya and Rachel in his rooms. He had come over here to help Odasaku with some very stubborn people before and already knew about the so called questioning rooms.

Go ahead and jump your useless sack of mostly water. Chuya sneered from the door way.

 **Why don't you go ahead and jump first? I can watch your movement and correct any mistakes.** Dazai chirped almost happily but his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Boys please let me just get my food and leave if you're going to be throwing around all the stupid testosterone. Rachel sighed as she walked out to the table on the balcony. The one with her precious coffee. She took a good long drink and sat down with a sigh. Eyes closed seemingly relaxed.

 **Sorry.** Dazai murmured and took his seat at the table.

It's been a long night. You get some rest after breakfast and we will take the first two watches. Chuya said with a pointed look at Dazai.

I don't want you to think I am a slacker. Rachel said trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

You've been up longer than any of us. What happened night before last? Chuya asked with a knowing look.

Dazai just sat there watching the exchange intently.

This isn't the first attempt on my life. Rachel said almost to nonchalantly. Assassins usually work at night or well blended into the crowd around you. I haven't had much time for sleep recently. She finished in an almost bored manner and failed to hold back another yawn.

 **Then you definitely need sleep. Chuya will take first watch and I will guard your rooms while you sleep. Since this isn't the first attempt I am sure more will be coming.** Dazai said so seriously the others sitting at the table stared at him for a few seconds.

Dazai then got up swept all the trash that was left on the table into a bag and headed out of the rooms.

Is that normal for him? Rachel asked sounding concerned.

There is no telling what is normal for him. Answered Chuya seemingly deep in thought.

Well I better get going. Chuya said in an almost happy tone. Don't come to the questioning room. Leave that business to Dazai and myself. I hate to say it but we can get anyone to tell us their darkest secrets when we work together. Focus on getting yourself back up to par. You look like hell. Chuya said then started walking out the door.

You know I am not your subordinate anymore. Rachel said with a forced even tone.

And you know I don't care. Chuya said as he walked out the door.

 **-Chuya-**

Stupid girl. I have never been able to treat you like my subordinate. You've always been my sister. Now I need to take care of this waste of space to make sure the both of you stay safe. Chuya thought to himself as he entered the questioning room.

Chuya moved a second more comfortable chair to the far corner of the room where he could see both the door and his captive. Then he sat down and lit a cigarette. Ready for the long boring wait that laid ahead.

 **-Rachel-**

 _Well. That was interesting._ Rachel thought to herself as she finished the last of the coffee.

She moved quietly upstairs trying unsuccessfully to make sense of the dynamics her new and old friends had.

 _They obviously know each other. But from where. How can they know each other so well? I have seen Chuya fight before. He has been using his full strength when he kicks at this guy but never lands the hit. Both of them seem so nonchalant about it anyway. Who are you Dazai and how did you know both Chuya and Odasaku. That answer is obvious._ She mentally chided herself for being stupid. _Had to be in the Port Mafia. But Chuya and Odasaku were on two completely different levels of the Mafia. How did he associate so closely with them both?_

Rachel shock her head to clear the oncoming headache as she walked into her rooms. She smelled coffee brewing and saw Dazai standing looking out the window with a coffee of his own.

 **-Dazai-**

Dazai lazily walked back up to Rachel's rooms.

 _ **Who was this woman. Odasaku's sister obviously but what relation did she have to Chuya.**_

He had lingered behind the mostly closed door to his rooms listening in on Rachel and Chuya's conversation after they believed he had left.

 _ **She told him she wasn't his subordinate any longer. But she couldn't have been. Chuya was always callous and uncaring with his subordinates. Chuya obviously cared about her. But why?**_

Dazai walked through the door and did a quick sweep of Rachels rooms.

 _ **Can't be too careful.**_

Dazai walked over and started the coffee pot. He found fresh grounds in the cabinet above along with the filters.

 _ **Hazelnut. Just how close were you to your sister Odasaku? And why doesn't she look more like you. You didn't give me very much to go off of.**_

He walked over to the window overlooking a majority of the city.

 _ **Saya could be anywhere down there.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it. Check in next time so find out what has happened to poor dear Saya.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review. I'd love to know what you guys think.**_


	6. CH 6 Appeal

**Hi everyone I'll be up loading two chapters tonight.**

 **Thanks to Jindo117 for diligently proofing for me.**

 **I do not own anything of Bungo Stray dogs.**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 _ **CH 6 Appeal**_

 **-Flashback-**

Dazai was sitting at his favorite rooftop perch on the Port Mafias HQ. The city splayed out below with all the twinkling lights was amazing.

Hi! A small female voice squeaked.

 **Hi.** Dazai responded looking around for the source of the voice.

Your Dazai! My brother says you're a useless sack of mostly water and an infernal waste of space! Is that true? A young girl no more than 8 asked from right below Dazai.

Dazai peered down at the girl from his most comfortable perch.

She had dazzling Blue-Grey eyes and reddish-brown hair. She wore a Pink dress with yellow flowers and green grass.

 _ **This must be Chuya's little sister.**_ Dazai smirked. **Maybe. Depends on how you look at it.** Dazai answered her question and hoped down to stand beside her.

 **Now my lovely lady, I seem to be at a grave disadvantage. You know who I am but I have no earthly idea who you are.** Dazai said with a small flourish kneeling down to meet here eye level.

The little girl giggles at his funny gestures and murmured a small apology. My name is Saya she said.

Just then Chuya could be heard around the corner. Where did she go? I have looked all over this place. If the boss catches her here there will be no way to keep her safe.

As Chuya said all this he rounded the corner.

Saya! Chuya exclaimed. Don't you ever do that to me again. I am never taking you anywhere or letting you out of my sight. Chuya almost growled at her.

Saya hid behind Dazai and started crying.

Oh, come on now Saya you just scared me. Chuya said in disbelief.

 **Saya, your brother is right. He was just worried sick while looking for you. You know this area can be dangerous right?** Dazai said as he pulled her into his lap and sat down. He used a gentle but firm voice.

I... I know. Saya sobbed into Dazai's shirt. I wa...was just curious. Brother almost never lets me go with him to places.

Dazai just shush shushed her and rocked back and forth.

 _ **Just because we live in the hell doesn't mean she has to.**_ Dazai thought to himself.

Chuyas face twisted in such an uncomfortable way.

Dazai had never seen him look like this before.

 **Your face is going to stick like that.** Dazai said plainly.

Why you. Chuya growled menacingly.

Are you mad at me Oni-Sama? Saya asked in a very small timid voice.

No. I was just very very worried about you.

Oni-Sama! Saya squeaked and flung herself into Chuya's lap.

Chuya held Saya close and stroked her hair. Soon the little girl was fast asleep.

I don't want her involved with the Port Mafia. Chuya stated plainly. If you...

 **I think this is one thing we can agree on. I'll make sure the boss never finds out about her.** Dazai said in grim determination.

Thanks. Said Chuya.

They both sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the cool night air and thinking about how to keep Saya safe.

 **-End Flashback-**

Dazai had poured himself a cup of coffee and was back at the window.

 _ **It has been almost ten years since then.**_ Dazai sighed a little worried honestly about the girl's safety.

At that moment Rachel walked in the door. Dazai watched her, from the reflection in the glass, stop and take a good inhale to breath in all the robustness lingering in the air from the coffee.

 **Would you like a cup?** Dazai offered.

Would love one. Responded Rae.

They both made their way into the kitchen. Rae reached up for a cup out of the cabinet while Dazai reached across the counter for the sugar. There was a brief contact and both of them felt their skin tingle from the brief touch. Both ignored the sensation and berated themselves mentally for the reaction.

Rachel took a steading breath.

I have some questions for you if you'd be so kind as to answer. Rae stated more than asked.

 **Oh?** Dazai said lazily. Pretending not to be as interested as he was.

I need to know that your someone I can trust. Honestly, it's absurd with how little I know about you and how much you seem to know about me. Rae continued.

 **Well. What questions do you have for me.** Dazai said playfully. Truly interested.

How do you know Chuya and Odasaku?

 **They were both colleges of mine. Chuya and I were partners whereas Odasaku was a good friend.**

I get that part but how?

 **We don't have enough time for me to tell you all that. I'll just say I was an executive and leave it at that.**

Your too young. Then Rachel's eyes widened.

Your him! The youngest executive. The heir to the boss. What have I gotten into the boss is going to kill me himself. Before I can even find Saya.

Rachel was in the verge of hysterics.

 **Hold on now. Calm down. I am an Ex-member.** Dazai said making sure to put an emphasis on the Ex part.

How can I believe you. There is no sure way.

 **Ask Chuya.** Dazai said simply.

If your teammates how can I expect him to tell the truth.

 **Ex.** Dazai said again with even more emphasis.

 _What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this one? Is this why Chuya said to let him and Dazai handle this? I have nowhere to go now. No one to trust._ Rachel thought franticly to herself.

Dazai watched her for a moment. Noticing how wide her green eyes were staring into nothingness. Felt her tension and watcher her breathing become more and more shallow.

Dazai moved over to sit next to her. Then he placed his arms around her twisted so they could both sit comfortably on the couch and soft told her.

 **Calm down. Don't you remember our conversation in your friend's café. Odasaku made it clear I could be trusted.**

Rachel remembered. She realized how only a few days ago she received the letter that changed her whole money and living situation.

 _If Oda-kun trusted him that much I can afford to give him a little._ Rachel thought to herself while taking calming breaths.

Dazai felt her starting to relax. _**Good. Now maybe I can get some sense out of her. Just how sleep deprived is she.**_ Dazai thought to himself.

 **Now. I have answered your question I need you to answer one of mine.** Dazai said in a soft voice next to her ear.

He felt Rachel shudder from where he held her and then the heat rose and drifted across him. _**Damn. I need to stop this before I do something we might both regret.**_

What do you want to know? She said trying hard not to sound like he was winning.

 **How do you know Chuya and Saya.** He asked leaning back a little not to make her to uncomfortable.

After Oda-kun disappeared I joined the Port Mafia. Oda-kun never wanted me to join them but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was placed on Chuya's squad and quickly moved up to his second. Much to that sniveling runt Aktagawa's displeasure.

Dazai's eyes darkened slightly. _**So, she has skills that surpass Aktagawa. Interesting.**_

I got to know Chuya and his sister very well during that time. He took me in and gave me a place to stay. They both treated me like family. So, I consider them both my siblings.

 **I take it the feeling was mutual then.**

I like to think so. I know with Saya it was. However, Chuya and I had to maintain a professional boundary.

 **I think I understand now. I suggest you some rest.**

By the time Dazai had finished his sentence Rachel was already Asleep on his chest.

 _ **Allright then. I guess I should make us both comfortable.**_

Dazai pulled the light throw that was draped over the back of the sofa over them and settled into a comfy position.

 **-A short while later-**

Dazai. Chuya called as he rushed in the room.

Chuya stopped in his tracks as he saw Dazai and Rachel snuggled on the sofa.

Chuya's eyes widened in disbelief.

Dazai grunted and looked at Chuya. **Well don't just stand there help me get her off. Unless you like what you see.** Dazai added in his most annoying teasing voice.

Chuya debating beating Dazai senseless right there but he didn't want to wake Rae up.

Fine. He said in a low growl and carried the still sleeping Rachel to bed then tucked her in snuggly.

 **What is she to you?** Dazai asked noting the care Chuya handled her.

None of your damn business. Snapped Chuya.

Now get downstairs and get what we need to know out of that damn killer downstairs. Chyua ordered tossing Dazai the keys.

 **Now that's the kettle calling the pot black isn't it?** Smirked Dazai.

Shut up and get out of here. Growled Chuya irritably.

Dazai's eyes darkened and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

 **Don't let anyone interrupt us.** Dazai said. His voice dripping with venom.

Then Dazai left the room.

Chuya shuddered. I'll never get used to that. He thought as he went out to the balcony for a smoke.

 **-Dazai-**

Dazai walked into the questioning room and clicked the lock on the door shut behind him.

I'll never tell you anything! Screamed the man bound to the chair. It was obvious Chuya had warmed the new friend up for him. New cuts, bruises, and burn marks littered the man.

 _ **So. This is how Chuya wants this guy in the end. Not a problem.**_

As the man was screaming Dazai pulled the chair from the corner letting the metal legs drag across the cement floor. Placed it in front of the man and sat in it.

Dazai's eyes had grown even darker during this process.

 **I have you know that every person I have ever interrogated has always talked.** Dazai said in a low smooth voice that promised many painful events to come.

The captive's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw the person sitting in front of him.

I I thought you were dead gone forever. Squealed the man in front of Dazai.

 **Ah so you do remember me Damien.** Dazai said then tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled.

Damien squealed again then stuttered. I I'll do anything you want, please.

 **Where is Saya?** Dazai asked calmly.

Saya? Questioned Damien.

 **Wrong answer.** Responded Dazai.

A moment later Damien could be heard screaming in terror.


	7. CH 7 Calamity

**I do not own anything of Bungo Stray dogs.**

 **On with the story**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 7 Calamity**

 **-Dazai-**

 **I know where they have Saya.** Dazai said as he walked into the room.

Dazai crossed into the recliner and fell back into it. His feet were propped up then he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

 **-Chuya-**

I was going to ask you where you shit head. Chuya sighed watching Dazai's sleeping form.

Chuya got the throw, he found Dazai and Rae under, and threw it on Dazai.

After six hours of continuous interrogation I suppose you need a rest. Chuya said with a small smile.

About three hours later it was 9 in the morning. Chuya and Rae were up and making breakfast. Mrs. Mary had arranged the cleaning of the examination/questioning room. Everything was quiet.

Dazai woke up with a start. He didn't even realize he had ever gone to sleep.

 **I know where she is.** Dazai said groggily as he came to his scenes.

Where? Chuya and Rae asked in unison. There is a warehouse, surprisingly enough not vary far from the docks. where we used to store our own prisoners.

Let's go. Rae said immediately. Knowing if she got close enough she could pick up Sayas powers.

Rachel had a very special ability called Truly Madly Yours. She could do is if two blades were twins, basically made from exactly the same steel she could transform them into a dual bladed staff that always wanted more blood. No one ever survived when she entered that state of mind. She called it the blood lust. The other thing she could heal other people and even make large flash bomb out of that specific energy. However, if she healed anyone with special capabilities she would pick up some of their traits. The more she healed that specific person the more prominent those traits would be. There were a few catches though. She couldn't heal herself without some to channel her powers through and she could only hold ten traits at a time. The less prominent the traits were with in her the quicker they were replaced the next time she healed.

She had healed Saya so many times her telepathy was one of the strongest traits Rae had. Rae was relieved when she learned how to control the other traits. They were driving her mad. Never knowing what would be triggered next. She hated using them because she was always so drained after using them. It seemed the less compatible she was with the person the more energy it took to make the trait work.

 **Wait we can't just rush in like idiots.** Dazai protested.

You can't, I can. Rachel said flatly.

Rae how are you going to find her? You don't even know where the location is. Chuya reasoned.

 **At least let's have a plan. We don't even know how many enemies will be there.** Dazai said.

No need. Rachel said indignantly.

At least be reasonable. Chuya protested.

There is a reason the boss found my skills so useful. You of all people know why. Rachel finished addressing Chuya.

Do you really want to go berserk? Chuya asked stunned.

Unlike you I can control myself. Rachel spat back at him.

Chuya hung his head down mildly ashamed.

 **He doesn't have to worry about going berserk now that I am here. Everything will work out.** Dazai said unable to bare the horrid look on Chyua's face.

I don't see how that helps but it doesn't matter at the moment. Rachel responded coldly. I am leaving now with or without you. Rachel stated to the two stunned men standing in front of her.

You know if you come out of hiding the boss is going to come after you. Chuya said this as calmly as possible considering he had not pursued Rachel for that very reason.

I will cross that bridge as it comes. Right now, the first priority is saving Saya. I don't care what happens to me. Rachel glowered at her adoptive brother.

 _ **There might be a way to save her from the boss. But I have to hurry.**_ Dazai thought to himself.

Fine. I'll Show you where we think she is. Dazai. I need you to find out as much as you can within the hour. Chuya commanded.

 **Got it.** Dazai said as he was already walking out the door.

Meet us there. Chuya said loudly as the door came to a close.

I guess you can't tell me if that's normal either. Rae said lethargically.

Actually, that one is normal for him. Chuya said as they went down stairs.

Why are we waiting an hour? Every second counts here. We have no idea what those monsters are doing to Saya. Rachel said as they got to the main lobby.

Sounds like you need to get somewhere in a hurry. Mrs. Mary commented from behind her desk.

Yes, Ma'am we are. Said Rachel walking to the door.

Then you might want to stop by the basement. I just had one of the girls pull a car around for your friend who was in a hurry himself. Mrs. Mary said with a growing smile. Elevator is through this door and the code to your safe is also the code to the key box basement. Take any car they are all yours.

Mrs. Mary walked around to a door and held it open. PRIVATE was written on a gold plaque hanging on the door.

Oda-san thought of everything didn't he. Rachel thought out loud.

Seems like it. Chuya said trying to hide his amazement.

Rae but her birthday into the electronic lock on the key box. The door popped open.

There were all kinds of cars in the garage. Ferrari, Lamborghini, Maserati, Spyder, all kinds of other expensive cars lined the first floor. On the right there were Jeeps, Hyundai, Honda, and other nice but durable cars lined the second last floor.

Rae, do you have any idea where Oda got all this money from? I know the boss doesn't pay anyone this well. Chuya said in amazement.

I know he did side jobs but I never thought he earned this much. Said Rae. Her eyes falling on a black 1940s Rolls-Royce Phantom II convertible with the spirit hood ornament.

This is the car we are taking. Rae said happily.

Lot number 10. Rae said to herself as she walked to the key box. She plucked number 10 from the box and tossed the keys to Chuya.

Don't you think we should take something more less noticeable? Chuya asked. Concerned about ruining such an expensive vehicle.

Looks like Dazai is in a Hyundai. Chuya said noticing the empty spot in the middle of the Hyundai's.

I want to ride in one of these at least once in my life. Today might very well be my last day. Crank her up. Rae demanded sitting in the passenger seat.

I vote we take the scenic route. That way no one will suspect. They will think we are just lovers stopping by the docks for a lovely afternoon.

This comment made Rae sort then burst into laughter.

You and me Lovers? Rae was laughing so hard she almost doubled over.

Chuya rolls his eye at her. While pulling the car out of the garage and into traffic.

I am not that bad now. Chuya sneered mockingly at her.

No, I am so smitten. Rae says while placing the back of her hand on her forehead leaning over towards Chuya. A mischievous grin playing on her lips.

Oh stop. Chuya replies trying not to grin back.

Glad Dazai isn't here to see this. Chuya think to himself as they around a corner unknowingly right in front of the Armed Detective Agency heading towards the outskirts of town then the docks.

It took a little over an hour but they finally made it to the docks.

Dazai was standing looking over the water when they pulled up.

Dazai? How did you get here that fast? Rae asked.

Ignoring her question Dazai looked at Chuya and gives him a grim smile.

 **There are over 500 assassins located in this area.** Dazai said frankly. **They have been hastily recruiting.**

Rae you have to get out of here. Chuya told her calmly. With this many there is only one option. I have to use corruption.

You're not the only one with an end all kill all. Rae said simply.

 _ **Rae? End all kill all? What's going on here.**_ Dazai thought to himself as the other two kept talking.

I forbid you to use your bloodlust. Chuya said. It takes to much out of you.

I could say the same thing to you brother. Rae said in a sneer.

I could kill you. Chuya said. I don't want to lose both my sisters. Especially not by killing one of them with my own hands.

 **I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Rachel start from here and we will start on the other side. Just don't go past that warehouse. It is the one with Saya.** Dazai said pointing to the warehouse literally in the middle of all the others.

And what if you don't stop me in time. Chuya asked glumly.

 **Don't worry about that. I won't let you kill her.** Dazai said frankly.

Just then at least 100 assassins appeared around them.

Shit. Chuya thought to himself. They knew we were coming.

Rae pulled out her fox blade and matching blade whose bone handle had a howling wolf.

I have never seen you turn her into bloodlust. Chuya said noticing a familiar wolf blade.

That's because I haven't had its twin. Rae said laughingly.

I'll clear the way you follow picking off the stragglers while we make our way to the warehouse. Alright love? Rachel beamed back at them.

 **Love?** Dazai asked looking back and forth between Rachel and Chuya.

Shut up. Chuya grunted at Dazai.

Sure, thing sis. Chuya nodded at Rae.

Rae had held the two blades up handle to handle and they seemed to float away from each other.

Rae twirled her hands as if she had a staff and the two blades followed as if attached to the ends.

Can you two handle the rear without using corruption? Rae ask slowly taking cautious steps towards the front. Rae said smiling a dark twisted smile.

 **Not a problem.** The two men said in unison.

The two men charge the center of the rear. Dazai was using amazing hand to hand combat and slowly swept left.

Chuya pulled his long blade out and was slicing and dicing his foes to ribbons taking the other side.

Rae started laughing crazily and danced a hopping zigzag on and out of screaming assassins. One trying to throw poisoned kunai at her. She deftly spun her blades which was slowly being connected by the blood of the fallen men and women around her. Rae's eyes turned red and her hair flamed like fire. Bloodlust was in full effect. With lightning speed, she cut through the forces running towards her and the reinforcements trying to hold her at bay.

Dazai having finished clearing his section went to go help. Chuya's arm stopped him.

Don't get in her way when she is like this. You could get seriously hurt just by getting near one of those. Chuya motioned to the dancing blades.

 **Really?** Dazai asked fascinated as assassins seemed to melt where the blades had seemingly grazed them. Blood drifting up to the blades and into the canter of the staff.

I made that mistake once. Chuya said rolling up a sleeve on his jacket. A dark patch of skin formed an oddly shaped scar.

I got close to her that's all it took and my flesh and muscle started melting of the bone. Chuya stated still holding Dazai back.

Never told her about it. It would just make her sad and I don't want her sucking up any of corruption. Chuya stated dropping his arm.

We best stay a few yards back. Cut down any survivors. They will just be in mortal agony forever. This still acts up from time to time. I would hate to imagine getting actually cut by one of those. And no, your power won't work unless you can physically touch her skin. Might start melting before you even get close. Her power is odd like that. Chuya finished.

 **How would she suck up corruption from you?** Dazai asked obviously confused.

You know I like it when you don't know everything. Chuya said smirking.

Rae is also a skilled healer. Only thing is when she heals the gifted she also absorbs their power. See how she is narrowly getting killed from time to time. Remind you of somebody? Chuya asked watching his adopted sister getting killed in a parallel universe time and time again.

 **Odasaku.** Dazai breathed.

 _ **If I hadn't seen this with my own eye is never would have believed it.**_ Dazai thought stunned.

Rae healed me once. She unintentionally used corruption while using bloodlust. Apparently, things just happen by instinct when she is in that mode. I nearly killed her then. Never let her heal me again after that. Chuya said with small hint of regret.

Rae cleared a path away from where they were to the indicated warehouse. Laughing the whole time and grinning like a possessed crazy woman.

They finally made it to the warehouse. Assassins started running some into the warehouse others anywhere that wasn't in front of the crazed woman.

The part that formed the staff in-between the blades was fully visible now. Spiny thorns formed along the staff like curved fangs. She would occasionally use these to impale enemies that were too close to her. When there were no longer any enemies standing in front of her Rae turned around to face the two men behind her. Recognizing them as allies she turned back to the front doors.

Rae threw the staff up causing it to spin blindingly. Kneeled down and waited for the blades to fall.

Dazai made a move to rush forward and Chuya stopped him yet again. Chuya shook his head no and watched Rae intently.

Instead of reaching up last second and catching the blades like she normally would the blades stopped just short of the ground. The blood from the staff started flowing to each of the blades separating from the center. A few seconds later a red fox and a red wolf held their respective blades in their mouths.

 **Wow.** Breathed Chuya and Dazai at the same time.

This brought the attention of the two animals to them.

They are allies. Raw said sternly noticing the attention shift. We have one more ally imprisoned in the warehouse. You will recognize her Rasha. Rae said to the wolf. I need the both of you to help us get her out of here.

I never knew you could do this. Chuya whispered to Rae.

Never had the chance to show you. Last thing I needed was the boss knowing bloodlust is just a prerequisite to summoning my helpers. Rae said stroking the fox lovingly.

Remind me never to piss you off. Chuya grinned at his slightly older sister.

You say that every time I use blood lust, smiled Rae.

The two animals sat side by side in front of the door.

It's true. Laughed Chuya. Opening the doors at the same time.

Shall we? Chuya asked bowing slightly to his sister.

Of course. Rae said taking out another set of blades and turning them into another staff while stepping inside after her animals rushed in.

 **-Saya-**

Saya couldn't stay in a forced coma forever. If she did she would lose herself entirely. After a few days like this she forced herself back into consciousness. As she did the first thing she noticed was her body screaming at her. Every Joint felt like it had been pulled from its socket. Every muscle like it was ripped off the tendons and them off the bones. To her surprise it only felt like it all of those were still intact for the most part. Next thing that assaulted her senses was the smell of blood. It was her blood of course. She could feel it crying from being separated with her body.

This is why I never entered places of recent death or torture. She hazily thought to herself.

Did we overdo it?

Other people have lasted longer how weak is she?

Saya heard the thoughts of the people around her.

Still in captivity she thought to herself.

Then suddenly laughter burst into her head. Absolutely maniacal crazy laughter.

Then _**If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes is never would have believed it.**_

Rae, Dazai. Saya thought to herself.

Her mind still muddy from returning to herself.

Another thought floated to her and she tried hard to listen.

Rae healed me once. She unintentionally used corruption while using bloodlust. Apparently, things just happen by instinct when she is in that mode. I nearly killed her then. Never let her heal me again after that.

Oni-Kun! Saya thought to herself. I'll be out of here in no time. As long as I don't move I'll be fine.

Some people burst into where she was being kept and screamed.

DEMON! DEMON! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY A DEMON!

What the hell. A male voice said startled by the sudden outburst.

Shut up all of you. There are no such things as demons. This person sounded extremely annoyed by the sudden outburst. Another male voice said.

I knew we never should have recruited so hastily. There was no reason for it. All we got were stupid idiots and ridiculous children. Sneered a woman's voice.

That is quite enough. What happened. Everyone was silenced at the sound of this male voice.

PEOPLE DYING EVERYWHERE. JUST JUST MELTING. Then the hysterical people ran from the room as fast as they could.

I guess the Mafia wants their bitch back. Another male voice said.

We never should have crossed the mafia. A female voice said

Remember that guy who was always bandaged up? They have the closet thing anyone could imagine a demon being. Said the same female voice.

Saya flinched and groaned slightly at all the thoughts rushing in on her at once.

She is waking up. The first male voice said.

Good. The apparent leader said. Prep her for departure. I don't need her bleeding all over my car.

Saya felt hands grab her. She didn't have the strength to move or fight back. After staying in her coma for so long, most of her was still separated from her body.

A cooling soothing sensation ran across her body and she felt herself getting bound by something. Bandages she realized. Then someone hefted her as the doors bust open on the other end of this long building.

You're too late! she heard the lead person laugh on the other side of where the doors opened.

Rae! Oni-kun! Dazai! Saya reached out with her mind.

Are you ok? Rae and Chuya responded.

Ernest! Rea said mentally and out load.

I am ok. They are taking me somewhere. I don't know where yet but I'll try to keep the link open. Saya said desperately.

AAAAHHH! The man who held her yelled and dropped her. Get them off! Get them off! She could hear his screams.

Saya opened her eyes as much as she could and saw two reddish animals tearing into the man.

The image was projected to her saviors.

They are my friends Rae told her. They won't hurt you.

Get out of here. We weren't hired to take on the Mafias three strongest members. A female voice screamed.

Saya felt another pair of hands pick her up.

She looked up to see the masquerade mask.

Saya was carried into a limo.

Saya could see a fox bounding after them then disappear.

The car speed off.

Can you hear me Saya? Rae's voice entered Saya's mind.

Yes, responded Saya.

Good. My friends made it into the car with you. They will keep you safe if anything happens. I'll see you soon little one. Rae finished as the connection got cut off.

Saya grunted and tried to sit up but couldn't. So, she just let her body relax. No harm would come to her now. She had seen Rachel create something similar before. Two massive black birds. Rae made Saya swear not to tell a soul. Saya never did.

You have powerful friends to make a group of fully fledged assassins disappear like that girl. Ernest said to her. Reaching for her.

A low growl rumbled around in the compartment and a red wolf appeared standing over Saya.

Ernest slashed at it with a blade hidden in his walking stick. The blade just went straight through the figure. No damage was done.

Interesting gift you have here. I wonder who created these. Ernest thought to himself. Not knowing Saya could hear him.

Relived and feeling very protected Saya drifted to sleep.

Little did any of them know a poison favored by the assassins was spreading silently through her veins. That was the real reason Saya was so weak.

 **Here we go hope you enjoyed the two chapter update.**

 **Please read and review so I can know what you think.**

 **Thanks again. -Flaris23- =^_^=**


	8. CH 8 Justice

**Hi everyone. Another wonderful double chapter upload today.**

 **Jindo117 and I have been working hard to keep up the pace.**

 **I do not own anything Bungo Stray Dogs related.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 8 Justice**

Ernest. Rae said disbelievingly. I thought you defected years ago.

She walked over to the remains of an assassins the twins had killed trying to get Saya away from him. Picked up the blades and let some more of her blood get suck into them. Sending the life force to the twins now physical forms. Then she tucked the blades back into their sheaths.

She could create the forms without killing others but the amount of blood they required took a lot out of her. They could last for two days without disappearing on two litters of blood. With the amount of blood, they had now they were guaranteed to last at least a week at full power.

Rae collapsed to the floor literally drained.

 **Rachel!** Dazai rushed beside her and looked her over for any injuries.

The only catch in making one staff is she used half a liter of blood. and to turn the staff into living creatures it took another half-liter. So, in total she lost one and a half liters of blood in today's battles.

You have feelings for her. Chuya stated trying to hid his shock.

 **I am just concerned.** Dazai growled. **What happened?**

This happens sometimes after she uses bloodlust. Chuya said lifting Rae from Dazai.

Chuya turned walk towards the Rolls-Royce and gently laid Rae in the back seat.

Getting in? Chuya asked Dazai.

 **Yeah. Be right there.** Dazai walked into the warehouse and came back out in a few minutes.

Find anything? Chuya asked.

 **Not really.** Dazai responded.

Let's get her in bed. She will need some tea when she wakes up. Chuya said as he pulled the car of the docks.

Neither one of them noticed a black wisp leave the warehouse.

So, you care about her? Chuya asked.

 **What does it matter to you? And would it bother you if I did?** Dazai asked Brightening while asking the last question.

She is my sister. Maybe not by blood but I like to think I have some say in her life. And yes, for your information it would bother me. Chuya said grimly.

 **Maybe.** Dazai said looking out to the street.

I forbid it. Chuya said sticking his chin out and pouting slightly.

 **Really?** Dazai asked with a cruel grin.

That is exactly why. You always up and leave for no reason and you are a jerk. To everyone. Chuya said in a huff.

 **You?** Dazai question disbelievingly. **You were actually hurt by my disappearance. I figured it would have relived you not to deal with me.**

Chuya grits his teeth and concentrates on driving.

We were partners for how many years? Yes, I cared about your safety you insensitive git. Always going on about suicide and walking into unnecessary trouble. Then up and leaving without so much as a note. Then of all the audacity I have ever seen from you, you expect me to tell you I am ok with you and my sister? Chuya gets steadily louder during his rant.

Dazai's eyes get big and watery. His hand clasp together in front of him.

 **Chuya** **, you do care! I didn't even realize. You always wanted to be by yourself. I am** **soooo** **happy. Had I known I wouldn't have just left like that.** Dazai swoons and leans on Chuyas arm.

Chuya stiffens his eyes widened and if possible somehow glares at the man on his arm.

Get off me he glares and shakes Dazai off.

Were here. Get the door. Chuya commands Dazai

Dazai get a mischievous grin then remembers Rae is in the back.

 **Do you need help with her? It's a long way up.** Dazai asks.

No, I don't need any help. She has lost a concerning amount weight. Chuya lifts her up seemingly effortlessly.

Do you think the assassins will be back? Chuya asks while entering the elevator.

 **Probably not. Now that they know we are all together. That alone should keep them at bay until more money for their efforts and losses arrive. Even then they might not take the job.** Dazai stated matter of fact-ly.

 **How can you blame me for abandonment when you let Rachel get this starved?** Dazai said noting the pale complexion and how skinny Rae was.

If you must know this is mostly due to her trying to use bloodlust twice in a row. Chuya said worriedly. Every time she creates those staffs it requires some of her blood as startup.

 **Seems like she lost a lot of blood here and her breathing is rapid.** Dazai said concerned.

This is more than normal. I am not sure what is going on here. Chuya answered.

Dazai placed a hand on her forehead.

 **She is cold and clammy.** **What do you normally do.** Dazai asked.

Usually she just sleeps and then wakes up and makes some kind of special American style tea.

Let's just let her rest. Chuya said softly and tucked her snuggly into bed.

Dazai feel back into the recliner in the den pulled the throw over himself and quickly feel asleep.

Lay about. Chuya yawned. Well I guess I'll go get some sleep myself.

Chuya paused a moment at the door.

Oi! Dazai! Are you going to get some sleep on you own room?

No answer came.

Ugh they are both grown. Chuya reasoned and left. It had been a while since he got some good solid sleep and lord knows he needed some now.

Dazai's phone beeped and woke him up.

WE FOUND THE PLACE. Was all the message said.

Dazai deleted the message as and address came in.

 _ **Good. We will handle this right after Rachel has recovered.**_ Dazai thought to himself before going back to sleep.

 **-Rachel-**

When Rae awoke she was in her bed. She had no idea how she got there or why. Slowly she remembered the fight and losing Saya to Ernest.

Early morning sun poured into her bedroom. Splashing reds and purples into the walls.

 _Damn. How could I have let that happen? How much blood did I sacrifice?_

Rae's head swirled and she was extremely tired.

 _Best make some tea. I wonder Oda-Kun remembered to stock that. Seems he thought of everything else._

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to warm the water. Then she rummaged around in the cabinets and found the specific tea mix she was looking for. She placed a good amount into the silver tea ball that was placed in the cabinet next to the jars that contained various herbs.

 _You're the best Oda-Kun._ Rae thought to herself while reaching up for a cup. It slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. At this time the kettle started whistling.

Yea ok I'll be right there. Rae said to the kettle as she kneeled to pick up the broken glass. She suddenly felt dizzy and sunk to the floor. For some reason the kettle stopped and everything was silent.

Rae slowly opened her eyes into a squint and saw Dazai sitting in front of her looking her over with questioning eyes.

Can you place the tea ball in a new cup and pour the water into it? I'll pick up the glass pieces. Rae said, wishing he wasn't here to see her in this state.

 **You'll sit right there until I can get you moved somewhere else.** Dazai said looking at Rae with a mix of concern and doubt. He quickly bent down and picked up the large pieces of glass and deposited them into a small trash can under the sink. Then he grabbed a mug dropped the metal ball into it and poured water on top. Then Dazai spun around scooped up Rae and carried her to the recliner in the den, he tilted it back so she was laying down. He took the nearby throw and draped it over her.

Rae's head spun with the suddenness of the movement. She let herself sink into the recliner and her head tilted towards the fire. The fire warmed herm made her feel most comfortable. She gave a deep sigh. A light scent of sandalwood found her and calmed her. Both the blanket and the chair smelled of it and she relaxed even more.

 **Here you go.** Dazai said as he placed the tea on the table beside her.

 **I sweetened it with a teaspoon of honey. Do you need any more than that? I noticed you take your coffee rather sweet.** Dazai asked as he placed his own cup filled with coffee on the same table nearer to the sofa.

Rae sat up to where her feet were still raised but the back was up. Dazai hopped up to help her and hovered slightly looking for something to make things easier.

Sit back down please. I am not completely useless. Rae said motioning him to retake his seat.

This is wonderful thank you. Rae beamed at him.

Then she stood up and headed for her room. Dazai hoped up and followed her in fear of her falling again.

I am fine and would like to go to the restroom in peace. Rae looked up at him leaning against a door frame.

 **I'll be right here if you need anything.** Dazai said leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

A few minutes longer than Dazai would have liked. Rae came back out and rested against the door frame again.

 **You alright?** Dazai grumbled trying not to look directly at Rae.

I am fine, but if you would be so kind as to assist me. Rae said holding onto his shoulder.

Dazai put an arm around her waist and letting her lean on him. They walked together back to the den.

I need to stop here. Rae said starting to sink.

 **Just two more steps and you'll be at the sofa.** Dazai said lifting more of her weight and hurrying her to the sofa.

They just barely made it there when Rae all but collapsed into it. She would have if Dazai hadn't eased her decent as much as possible.

Rae's head spun again and she let her body sink back into the sofa. Feeling like she was about to fall out on to the floor.

Dazai sat down beside her and held her. She was swaying back and forth dangerously close to leaning to far forward on the sofa. He sat down beside her and held her. Hoping this would steady her enough to keep her from any more harm.

Thank you, Rae murmured, Tea please.

Dazai handed her the cup making sure she had a firm grasp on it before letting go. She took a few good swigs before placing it on the small table on her side of the sofa. She leaned back again and her head lilted on to Dazai's shoulder.

 _Sandalwood. He slept there on_ the recliner last ? Rae half thought half said out loud.

 **I slept here last night in case you needed anything.**

There is a spare bedroom you probably would have been more comfortable in.

 **Then I wouldn't have heard you drop the cup and you could have hurt yourself further.**

Oh. Thanks. Rae said sound more tired as the conversation went on.

 **Lay back and get some more rest.** Dazai said putting an arm around her and holding her close.

Humm. Rae leaned into his chest and feel asleep again.

 **-a few hours later-**

Chuya walked into Rae's rooms and found Dazai and Rae sleeping on the sofa. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. The was a small crack when he steeped near the stove. He stepped back cautiously and found shards of glass under his foot and on the bottom of his shoe. As quietly as possible he wet a paper towel and cleaned the glass from both his shoe and the floor. He found the rest of the cup in the kitchen trash when he threw the rest of it away.

Hum Rae must have been weaker than I thought. Chuya whispered to himself and went to the frigerated.

Eggs and sausage for breakfast. Toast. Coffee is already made. Right. Chuya said quietly to himself while pulling the necessary ingredients and kitchenware out.

 **I'll leave her in your capable hands.** Dazai said slipping out from beside Rae and easing her down to lay on the sofa.

Had fun? Chuya grumbled as he started prepping the toast and cutting some herbs to top the eggs with.

A wide smile appeared in Dazai's face and his eyes glinted mischievously.

 **Why yes, we did.**

Chuya stopped what he was doing to glare at the man wrapped up in bandages.

If you hurt her in any way I am going to kill you. Chuya snarled.

 **Look, I woke up to her smashing a cup on the floor. She is quite a handful you know.** Dazai said rather abruptly.

 **I forgot how good of a cook you are. I can't wait for breakfast.** Dazai chirped walking out the door.

Like I would give you any. Chuya grumbled even though he already started enough food for the three of them.

A small groan from the sofa alerted him to Rae's movement.

She was hefting herself up off the sofa. She took some more swigs of the now cold tea and moved into her bedroom.

Rae, food will be ready in a few minutes. Chuya called into the other room.

Thank you. I'll be out in a few minutes. Rae called back.

Chuya walked around and took her cup and cleaned it. Filled it with coffee and preped it in a way he knew she liked.

Rae was back in the room as the food was being plated. Chuya sat her coffee on the bar a few steps away from her.

Rae sat on the stool and took a sip of the coffee.

Ah, thank you, Rae said relived.

Chuya placed the plate of eggs in front of her and some orange marmalade next to that.

You're a darling. Rae said happily looking down at the food.

The eggs had been fried and link sausage was split in half and placed right next to it a smaller plate held three slices of toast which had been toasted with butter.

This looks heavenly. Almost a shame to eat it. Rae stated approvingly.

It would be a waste not to, Chuya admonished.

That's why I said almost. Rae cut open one of the eggs and slopped up the yolk with toast.

Chuya chuckled and sat down next to her with his plate and a small cup of coffee.

Around this time Dazai walked into the room.

 **Yum, smells good.** Dazai said appreciativly.

Go find your own food. Chuya growled.

Dazai stopped in his tracks and made a pouty face.

 **Really** **Chuya** **, you know I absolutely adore your cooking.** Dazai said in almost a whine.

There is more in the oven. Chuya said looking out the window.

Dazai instantly brightened.

 **I knew you weren't that mean.** Dazai said while happily making himself a plate.

Chuya snorted and went back to eating his own food.

Rae giggled at the exchange and glanced between the two of them.

Dazai sat down on her other side and stared humming merrily while eating her food.

Suddenly Rae's eyes turned red and her hair had a reddish glow to it. This made both men jump slightly and stare at her. At least Chuya did. Dazai recovered quickly and continued eating.

That jerk! Rae screamed and rushed to move to the door. She collapsed on the kitchen floor still glowing.

Dazai was up and beside her faster than Chuya had ever seen him move. Chuya sat back down on the chair and watched.

I need to get to her. She growled as, Dazai helped her to her feet and lead her back to the stool.

 **We will get there soon enough. You need to be at full strength before we do anything though.** Dazai said trying to soothe her by rubbing her shoulders.

We don't even know where she is. I have a vague idea but the city is so large she could be clear across on the other side. Rae sobbed.

 **I think I know where she is. There are some people looking into it right now. Let's just get up back up to fighting shape.** Dazai said holding her close.

It takes a full 24 hours to restore all blood lost within the human body. I sacrificed 1.5 liters of my own blood only to fail to get Saya back. Damn Ernest to hell. He must still be pissed that I defied him and ran off on my own. Rae said spitefully. And now that he knows I am involved with her things will only get worse. He is a heartless ruthless man who needs to be cut down. Only problem is his damnable ability. Rae sighed and put her head on Dazai's shoulder.

 **What ability would that be?** Dazai asked stroking hear hair gently.

For Whom the Bell Tolls. Rae said with a shudder of fear. There is a big bell he summons and he puts the name in the bell and death comes to whomever is named. By now he probably has researched the both of you and knows your names. Whatever happens don't let him used that ability.

 **Everything will be fine. Don't worry.** Dazai said comfortingly. **Did he ever try to use it on you?**

Rae nodded her head and shivered again.

It's only active while he is conscious. I literally ran from death for almost 48 hours. After a while he had to fall asleep. See the only way Death can kill you is by touch. So even if he does activate it Death has to touch you. Second which is why I am sure we are not all dead now is that in order to activate it he has to actually physically see you. Rae said shivering uncontrollably now.

She remembered how cold it felt even during the day when she couldn't shake death. How close he had come to claiming her life and how two days later when it finally evaporated she was still too scared to sleep. She just kept running in hysterics until she finally passed out.

Dazai pulled her from her stool and sat her on his lap rocking her back and forth telling her sweet consoling things very softly into her ear. His eyes were dark and flat staring out a window as if recalling some old painful memories himself. However, when he looked down at her his eyes only held concern.

Chuya stared at them in amazement. He was used to seeing Rae breakdown but she usually tried to keep herself together until in private. He tried to follow her once and almost lost some fingers. And the way Dazai was acting was just purely unusual for him. Actually, caring and showing concern. Traits Chyua was certain was beyond Dazai's capabilities. Dazai had never been anything but cold, calculating and an all-out jerk. What Chuya was seeing was just unbelievable.

No matter what I have to get Saya back before that bastard has his way. Rae said almost snarling now.

 **Don't worry. We will get her back. All of us feel the same way but none of us know this guy the way you do. What you just told us might have just saved our lives in the future.** Dazai said comfortingly.

I need more tea. Rae said matter of fact-ly. She eased herself up and made her way to the cabinet.

What's gotten into you? Chuya hissed so Rae wouldn't hear him.

 **What are you talking about?** Dazai asked, honestly confused.

You're being nice. Actually pleasant. Why? What are you getting at? Chuya demanded suspiciously.

 **Believe it or not I actually care about her.** Dazai said flatly.

BS. Chuya hissed. I don't believe it. You never do anything nice without expecting a return.

 **Why are you always so hard to deal with.** Dazai asked flatly.

The two men didn't notice Rae leaning on a counter near-by listening to them.

And when were you going to include me on this? Rae asked startling the men.

Dazai turned an indescribable color of red. And Chuya looked away pouting.

 **I didn't want you to think badly of me.** Dazai said looking into his tea cup.

I'd never let her think otherwise. Chuya growled.

Believe it or not boys I have a mind of my own. I know such an atrocity for a woman to know her own mind in Japan. Rae said overly sarcastically. The she grabbed Dazai's chin and planted a kiss on his lips.

Dazai was frozen with shock at first. Then he reciprocated.

What the Hell! Chuya screamed. I am telling you this man is the embodiment of evil.

Rae broke away from the kiss looked Dazai in the eye. Then pulled away.

Don't you think you are going a little overboard? Rae asked Chuya.

NO! He is always going out of his way to make my life a living hell. Chuya Almost screamed.

You always have to be right! Rae screamed and stormed out onto the balcony.

Dazai looked at Chuya stunned. For the first time he couldn't think of anything nasty to say. He just looked at Chuya with a blank expression trying to find something to say.

Chuya snorted and left the rooms. On his way out, he told Dazai. I kind of like that look on you.

Dazai walked over to where Rae was. She was leaning dangerously over the railing.

Once I get Saya back I am going to jump from here. My work will be over and I have nowhere to go now but Hell. Rae said shaking again but this time with rage. I will never return to the Port Mafia.

Dazai looked over the railing as well.

 **I'll jump with you. I've always wanted a double suicide with a beautiful woman.** Dazai said sincerely. His eyes darkening and watering just slightly. **But if you want I might have just found something worth living for.** He looked up at her hopefully.

What? Rae asked shocked. A double suicide, are you crazy. You seem to have so much to life for. I am now sentenced to an existence of running and fear.

 **From the boss you mean. What if I told you there was a way. A way to live without fear of the boss being able to get his hands on you again? A place where you might actually be happy. I have seen the scars on your back and arms. I received similar ones from Mori years ago. Did he do that to you too?** Dazai finished.

I... No, I received these from Ernest. He was and will always be a horrible man. Rae said turning to walk back inside. Earnest is a womanizer and a SOB. Rae said slumping into the sofa.

 **How long were you with him?** Dazai asked.

Five years. I didn't have anywhere to go. He offered me an accountant position but I was no good at it. I was good at killing though. So, he brought me into the Guild as his assistant. I felt like there was no escape. I got lucky one day and we were separated to far on a mission. I ran. He caught up to me two days later. When I refused to go back with him he released his power on me. After I was safe I made sure to get as far away as possible. My Grandmother always used to talk about having family here. I got lucky and ran into Oda-Kun. I could never figure out our relation though. Rae said staring blankly into the fire place.

My tea. Rae said realizing she had left it stepping. Should be good and strong by now. Where did you find the honey?

 **Here.** Dazai said pulling down the honey.

Thank you. Rae said blushing lightly. It was right in front of her face.

Rae fixed her tea and sat next to Dazai on the sofa. As she drank they shared a pleasant silence. She was curious about the man sitting next to her and she was sure the feeling was mutual. Both of them were content to wait till the other was ready.

Rae finished her tea, then she leaned into Dazai's comfortable chest.

 **Rachel.** Dazai breathed shocked at her brazenness.

Please call me Rae. Only people who don't know me well call me Rachel. By now I think you know me well enough. Rae said looking up at him.

 **Ok. Rae. Are you sure you're comfortable like this?** **Chuya** **isn't happy about us even being in the same room. Not that I mind much.** Dazai finished with a small chuckle.

You enjoy picking on him, don't you? Rae asked.

 **Well he does have some of the best reactions.** Dazai said looking back down at Rae. Wondering if this made her mad.

He does, doesn't he. Rae smirked up at Dazai.

Dazai laughed a bit at this then looked back at Rae.

 **If you want I can...** Dazai didn't get to finish his thought as Rae reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

Dazai hummed with delight as Rae pulled on his hair. Dazai shifted to where they were both laying down. Dazai on top of Rae now back in control from his prior shock. Rae opened her mouth slightly and Dazai took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Rae moaned slightly in response They spent a few minutes exploring each other's mouths. Dazai lifted his head up breaking away from the kiss. Rae held his head so he wouldn't run to far.

 **Are you sure about this?** Dazai asked panting heavily.

No, but I want to know more about you. Rae said breathing just as heavily.

 **Rae, I have an unexplainable attraction to you. I don't want to hurt you.** Dazai said putting his forehead on Rae's

Likewise, was Rae's, simple response.

Dazai heaved a heavy sigh and sat back upright.

You're not as bad as Chuya thinks. Rae said sitting up as well.

 **No, I'm worse than Chuya thinks.** Dazai replied with a sad smile.

No, you're not. Rae protested. Many men would have just let that continue but you didn't. You were actually concerned for my wellbeing.

 **For some reason Rae your different.** Dazai said huffing, leaning back and looking sadly out the window.

Rae just tilted her head but Dazai was not in the mood to say any more.

You're not the person you used to be. That much is clear. Rae said curling up and snuggling back into Dazai's side.

 _ **If you only knew what you were saying.**_ Dazai thought but didn't say anything more.

Dazai let Rae sleep there and wondered how she could curl up like that and still be comfortable. Then he started brooding on how to successfully rescue Saya the next day. If Ernest death power worked by touch would he be safe using his power on it. Which one would be stronger. Or would there be some kind of odd effect of having two ability users who had to rely on touch.

 _ **Well we will find out tomorrow.**_ Dazai carried Rae to bed.

Don't leave. Rae said drowsily.

Dazai hesitated.

Rae patted the side of the bed next to her.

Dazai laid into bed next to her tense. Rae snuggled into his side and fell comfortably asleep.

Dazai sighed and resigned himself to relax until tomorrow.

 **That's it for this one.**

 **Please read and review so I can know what you guys think**

 **Thanks - Flaris23- =^_^=**


	9. CH 9 Inevitable

**Hi everyone. Fair WARNING. There is a bit of soft Dazai/Rae Lemon.**

 **I Do not own anything Bungo Stray Dogs related.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dazai's speaking**

Everyone else speaking

 _ **Dazai's thoughts**_

 _Rachel's thoughts_

 **CH 9 Inevitable**

Chuya walked into Rae's rooms and looked around for the pair. He didn't see them anywhere.

Maybe the louse finally went to his own rooms. Chuya thought to himself.

He started some coffee and some breakfast.

Today will be the day we get Saya back. Chuya hummed happily as he made breakfast.

 **-Dazai-**

Dazai awoke to a reddish room. He felt slightly panicked. Red walls were not good for his mental state. He felt a warm pressure against his chest. He looked down to find Rae's head laying on his chest. For some reason it was comforting to have her there. He untangles himself from her and she whined in a pitiful way re-tangling them in her sleep. Dazai couldn't help but chuckle at this. The room started turning lighter colors and Dazai didn't feel so bad.

 _ **Fine Rae, have it your way.**_ Dazai thought to himself getting comfortable again.

 **-Rachel-**

Rae slowly opened her eyes to find Dazai staring back at her.

Good morning. She said grinning sleepily.

 **Good morning.** Dazai smiled at her.

Want to get cleaned up? Rae asked sitting up and stretching.

 **Sounds good, I'll be back in a few minutes.** Dazai got up to leave.

I meant together in the tub. It looks like it could hold two. Come try it with me. Rae said standing up.

She started removing her clothes. She still had on a long sleeve shirt and her jeans from last night. When she removed the top, her back was to Dazai. He could see dozens of scars littered across it. Then he noticed on her arms were the scars of a cutter.

 _ **I wonder how she has survived this far.**_ Dazai thought to himself and started removing his own clothes feeling less self-conscious.

They stood in front of each other in the nude and looked. Each other's body was riddled with scars. Various tortures and suicide attempts. They started tracing the others scars with gentle fingers tips. Most of the scars were from suicide attempts they shared. Other scars from whether battle or torture, they differed but each knew the others past was just as bad as their own.

Dazai lifted her up and walked back towards the bed. Rae's legs naturally found their place around his hips. He placed her on the bed and started kissing each scar. One by one, starting at the base of her neck and moving down one side then the other. Rae at first was startled then started groaning and kissing his back. She was delighted to hear his grunts in response. They stared an intricate dance of light kisses and gentle touches. Rae pushed Dazai over and he compiled without question. She started kissing his back and massaging his arms. She came back up to the nape of his neck and started biting and licking. Dazai was stunned by the sensation this caused and groaned loudly. Quickly rolling over and catching her kisses with his own they started a small battle for domination. Rae relented and let Dazai push her down. Then they started the gentlest love session either had ever had.

Not long after they were panting in a now soaked bed enjoying the subtle afterglow. Rae held snugly by Dazai. His arms around her protectively, their bodies pressed to each other spooning.

Rae laid there not ever wanting this to end. But as always, all good things must come to an end. She stiffened and steeled herself for the worse.

 **How about the bath?** Dazai hummed in her ear.

Sounds good. Rae said

They made their way to the bathroom and enjoyed a spacious bath tub and helped clean each other off.

A while later they were both dressed and presentable. Dazai was bandaged back up and Rae was wearing her long black coat.

 **Ready?** Dazai asked Rae his hand on the door knob.

What are we going to tell Chuya? Rae's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about it before.

Dazai walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

 **I for one don't plan on going anywhere. As long as you'll have me I'll be here.** Dazai said looking for feelings in Rae's eyes.

If you stay here you'll only get hurt. Rae said pulling away.

Now they were both on the bedroom balcony overlooking over the countryside.

 **I could say the same thing. However, we are no strangers to pain.** Dazai said leaning on the railing. **How about we just try it and see how things go?**

Rae looked at him. No other man had given her options or treated her so carefully as Dazai had today.

Let's get Saya back and then we can focus on these kinds of things. First things first. Rae said.

Dazai beamed up at her. He stood and held out his hand. She took it and smiled at him. They shared one more kiss.

 **How about we hop over to the next balcony and give Chuya a surprise.** Dazai said grinning with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Why not. Rae giggled.

They both stepped up on the railing and jumped over to the next balcony. They easily stepped on the next railing and hopped down letting their forward momentum keep them from falling.

 **You've done this before.** Dazai said his eyes shining with delight.

Why yes. I did ten times a better job in America than these lowly assassins here. Rae said gloating slightly.

Dazai bowed slightly and opened the door to the living room.

Rae laughed then walked in. Head held high trying not to show Dazai any mirth she felt on the way. They both laughed after she crossed the threshold.

Chuya was standing there in the kitchen in disbelief. He had just watched his sister and his arch-nemesis walk through the door laughing and having fun together.

Rae walked into the kitchen. Thanks for making coffee Rae said appreciatively. Want a cup? She offered to both Dazai and Chuya.

I'd love one. Dazai said sitting at the bar.

Pass. Chuya said flatly, returning to plating the food.

Really? Rae asked Chuya grabbing a mug down for him anyway.

Chuya just glared at her.

We are going to have to have a long talk. Chuya said in a low tone.

About what love? Rae asked successfully feigning innocence.

You are so dense some times. Chuya said then took the plates to the bar. Resisting the urge to spit in Dazai's plate. If Rae caught him he'd have hell to pay.

Chuya resigned himself to just glaring at Dazai and sitting as far away from him as possible. Chuya kicked himself for this as Rae brought three coffees over and sat in between them.

They ate their meal in silence and left. Dazai picked out a black SUV and tossed Chuya the keys. Chuya and Rae sat in the front seat and Dazai leaned forward and keyed the coordinates into the onboard GPS.

Dazai sat back and shot off a quick text message without anyone noticing.

They arrived in front of a mansion.

Let's get her out. Rae said.

They moved slowly up the stairs and stayed alert for any danger. Rae to the lead using Odasaku's power to detect any life threating attacks.

The moved inside and up the stairs without any opposition.

This is odd. I feel Saya up here but why is there no one here? Rae asked confused.

 **Not sure. Is this normal for Ernest?** Dazai asked slightly concerned.

No. He never does his dirty work himself. Rae answered being even more cautious now.

Definatly a trap, Chuya said walking nonchalantly.

After following Rae down a series of halls they found Saya.

Rae rushed to her side. She is barely breathing. Rae said analyzing Saya's condition carefully.

You got her? Chuya asked walking forward to the end of the hall.

Yeah but I am going to need someone to watch my back while I heal her. We can't move her like this.

 **Got you.** Dazai said leaning against the wall.

I'll be back in a few. Chuya said going through the doors before anyone could stop him.

He is going to get hurt maybe even killed. We aren't supposed to take Ernest head on. Rae said despairingly.

 **He'll be fine just hurry up and tend to Saya so we can get out of here.** Dazai said almost harshly.

 _So, he is on edge as well._ Rae thought to herself.

Rae took a long deep breath. A white light glowed around her. Rae placed her hands on Saya. On her forehead and the other over her heart. The glow engulfed Saya as well.

Shots were fired. Dazai moved and took one in the shoulder and another in his arm. A man held a gun up walking towards them.

Was wondering when you would get here. The man said he was tall in build had blond hair and very slim.

Francis. Rae breathed. Trying to focus on her work.

I never knew you could heal like that Rae. I could have used you in so many other ways. Francis said in a disappointed way.

Like I would let you know my full capabilities. Rae said. Dazai, I need to concentrate. Rae grunted from the strain.

 **Yep.** Dazai stepped in between Francis and Rae. His hands in his pockets.

Looks like you're not willing to talk then. I would love to have you back. Francis said then smiled at Rae.

 **I can tell you that right now. Her answer is no.** Dazai said walking towards Francis a few steps.

Francis frowned, I don't remember talking to you.

 **You are now.** Dazai said and grinned.

Get that smile off your face. You don't know who you are talking to. Francis said sternly.

You haven't done your research on the Armed Detective Agency. How disappointing. Dazai swooned slightly.

I will deal with you now. Francis said.

Francis lunged at Dazai punching and kicking. Dazai deftly danced around, never removing his hands from his pockets.

Your trying to make a fool out of me. Francis snarled.

 **I am not trying. I am.** Dazai laughed and leaned back seemingly without a care in the world.

Francis pulled out his phone and moved some things around.

 **Finally calling for some help?** Dazai asked smugly.

Aura started swirling around Francis. When it calmed he attacked Dazai again.

 _ **He is faster now.**_ Dazai thought to himself. _**Must be his power. Spending money makes him stronger.**_

Dazai stopped reached a hand out and caught Francis's hand. The Dazai spun and threw him out of a stain glass window. They were three stories up so with Dazai canceling Francis's power then throwing him out Francis should be down for the count for a while.

Rae was still healing Saya.

Dazai leaned down to get a better look at the two of them. Both Saya and Rachel had expressions of pain.

 **-Chuya-**

Chuya walked into another long hallway which ended into a large open room.

Earnest was waiting for him with For Whom the Bell Tolls already activated, Book in hand.

It's just you? Earnest asked in disbelief. You alone think you can defeat me?

I am more than a match for you. Chuya stands defiantly, hands in his pockets.

Let me see I think I remember your name. I was hoping to take Rachel first though. Earnest said putting a hand to hold his chin thoughtfully.

Think I would give you that time? Chuya rushes in and kicks at Earnest.

Earnest jumped back astonished. What a brash young man you are. Ah yes, I remember now. You're Chuya Nakahara. Earnest starts writing in his book. Where is your mummy looking friend Dazai Osamu? I wanted to see how he acted with this as well. Earnest did all this while jumping, ducking and dodging all of Chuya's attacks.

You're not taking me seriously. Chuya growled activating some of his gravity manipulation.

You have it all wrong. I am taking you very seriously. Earnest said jumping over Chuya and placing the paper on the clapper of the bell then ringing it.

A dark shadow leaked out of the bell. Then took a form of a tall man draped in shadow.

Death, welcome our visitor. Earnest said almost lovingly.

Cold chills ran up Chuya spine as he remembered Rae's words that a touch from this dark figure would send him to the underworld.

With some of his gravity already activated Chuya rushed Earnest and Death blocked his path. Chuya reversed his own gravity and landed in to ceiling. Death quickly chased after Chuya giving him no quarters.

Earnest sat back in a chair next to his large bell and sipped on some ice tea.

Death was getting closer and closer to Chuya. Chuya had the max capacity of gravity he could have without activating corruption. Death was still closing in on him.

Shit, I have to use it. Chuya thought to himself in desperation.

Chuya slipped off his gloves and pocketed them. Then flipped over and said, Oh, Grantors of dark disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again. Red tattoos swirled and moved, forming on Chuya's pale skin.

Chuya's movements accelerated ten times his prior speed. Death couldn't keep up but Chuya started destroying the mansion around them.

What are you doing! Screamed Earnest dismayed. Chuya went to destroy earnest by throwing a black hole at him. Death jumped in the way and the black hole disintegrated. Then Death was after Chuya again.

Death split himself into ten mini-death's and cornered Chuya.

Aktagawa appeared and used Rashōmon to place Chuya in a black ball. The Mini-Death's scattered not being able to harm anyone other than whose name is placed in the bell.

Another strand of Rashōmon attacked Earnest. Earnest jumped out of the way and ran out of the Mansion into the lawn.

Who are you? Earnset scowled.

Aktagawa said nothing but coughed up some blood as Chuya broke free from RASH bindings.

 **-Dazai-**

Rae collapsed on top of Saya.

Dazai scooped the both off them up and threw each one over each shoulder. He could feel corruption being activated. He had to act quickly. He ran to the car and deposited the ladies into the back seat.

He rushed back into the mansion. It had almost been fifteen minutes.

 _ **Where the hell is Aktagawa. That useless dog.**_ Dazai thought to himself as he ran back into where Chuya was destroying the mansion. He found the destroyed chamber where a huge bell was standing.

He saw Aktagawa fall to the ground coughing up blood as Chuya broke free of Rashōmon. As soon as Chuya broke free, the ten Mini-Death's rushed towards him.

 _ **The bell, where is the bell?**_ Dazai thought frantically. He found it still intact but under some rubble nearby. He reached out and grabbed it right when the Mini-Death's were about to touch Chuya. A bright light flashed and both the bell and Mini-Death's disappeared.

 **Aktagawa! Finish Earnest off. I don't want a trace of him left.** Dazai growled.

Dazai rushed in ducking, diving, and jumping to get to Chuya. Who was throwing black orbs everywhere destroying everything in sight. As Chuya held his hands up and created a massive black orb Dazai finally grabbed his arm.

 **That's enough.** Dazai said easing Chuya to the ground.

Dazai looked over to see Aktagawa pierce Earnest with a thousand strands of Rashōmon.

Dazai lifts Chuya and throws him in the passenger seat. Then drove back to Rae's building.

Mrs. Mary called some of her employees and got all the unconscious people into their own rooms.

Dazai patches Rae and stays up and leave Chuya to heal on his own.

Dazai arranged for Saya and Rae to be places in the same room.

 _ **Will they ever wake up from this?**_ Dazai sat down in a chair in-between the two beds and waited.

 **That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed the double feature.**

 **Please Read and Review. I would love to hear what you guys think.**


	10. CH 10 Materialization

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I have moved over a few states so things have been hectic.**

 **Thanks for your patience. Here is the story. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Materialization**

Chuya stood in the shower leaning against the back wall, letting the scorching hot water pound into his back and ease the aching muscles. After using corruption, he always felt like he had been run over multiple times with a massive truck or the bullet train. Actually, that is probably an understatement. He could feel the pain radiating out from his very marrow. His skin was mostly just a sickening yellow color Black spots faded in and out at various intervals. He exhaled wanting nothing but to go lay back down in bed and disappear for the rest of today, but he had to check in on his sisters. Besides the fellowship he shared with his subordinates they were the only family he had left.

He walked from the bedroom and gingerly dressed then walked to the living room. He instantly felt the presence of Gin. Want some tea? Chuya seemingly asked the air.

Yes, please was the polite reply. Why can I never sneak in on you? Gin asked appearing next to the fire place.

Chuya snorted then laughed. Openly laughed releasing some of the pent-up stress he had accumulated over the past few days. He looked at Gin and apologized.

Gin had walked over to the kitchen and just stood beside him stoic. She wasn't dressed for Mafia work. She wore a pale blue dress and her hair cascaded wonderfully down past her hips. Her face was uncovered to show a remarkably blemish free face.

She could be a model. Chuya thought to himself. Not that Gin would ever leave her bother alone in the Mafia.

Look Gin, Chuya said. I trained you. A feat I am quite proud of. If I couldn't sense you by now how bad of a teacher would I have been.

Gin blushed heavily and picked her hand up while turning her face trying not to show it.

Here. Chuya handed her a tea. How did you find this place? He asked her gently.

For Gin to have found him all the way over here meant something was happening in the mafia.

I helped Hirotsu-sama find Saya and report the location. I thought he was working for you but now I can obviously see he gave the information to Dazai. Gin said staring into the fireplace.

How do you know Dazai is involved? Chuya asked.

Beg your pardon Chuya-sensi but I can see the after effects of corruption on you. Gin said adverting her eyes politely.

I did train you properly. Chuya grinned and moved to go out to his balcony. Coming?

Yes sir. Gin replied as an answer to the statement and the question.

Gin got up and easily glided out to the balcony.

Chuya felt a pang of guilt as he remembered having used corruption on her once. He had gotten to into the battle they were having. It quickly moved from a training session to a battle of wills to a full on frontal assault. Dazai saved him then from killing the only subordinate he viewed would be his closest person to a daughter he would ever have. Afterwards Gin had stayed with him for a week trying to work off the guilt she felt as penance. During that time Gin had learned to read the signs he hid so well. A slight grimace whenever he would pick something up, the cancelation of meetings the next day ect.

Dazai thought he meant to kill his subordinate but stopped Chuya since Dazai didn't need Aktagawa going off on a rampage. Chuya just let Dazai think what he wanted. It was easier this way.

By now Chuya and Gin were sitting at the glass table out on the balcony. Gin stayed quite the whole time. Respecting Chuya's status and giving him space at the same time.

Not that I mind visits but why are you here? Chuya asked trying not to snap. He had been through hell the past few days.

Aktagawa is on board of a big floating ship in the sky taking the leader of the guild head on with the were-tiger. Gin said as if giving him the latest report.

Off doing his own thing again without support from the Mafia. One day he is going to get in over his head and there won't be anything we in the mafia can do to help. Chuya sighed and leaned back further in his chair.

I know you're doing everything in you power to help him out. Thank you. Gin said as she appeared beside him with a cushion form the sofa for him.

Chuya grunted as an attempt at a response. He took the cushion and sighed in relief as his aching back relaxed into it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a good while.

Do you want to visit Saya? Rachel is up there with her. Chuya asked suddenly remembering how close the three of them had been.

Gin nodded and said I have already been up there. Rachel must have healed Saya again. I gave Saya a dose of antidote I have on hand. I am intimately familiar with the poisons the assassins use. Rachel will have to heal on her own as you already know. I could have easily killed Dazai. He was asleep in a chair up there. Never thought I would see him with his guard down like that. Gin sighed and leaned back to look up at the sky. For you to have used corruption and for him to be that exhausted the past few days must have been worse than any I have seen you two go through in the Mafia together.

Your right of course. Thank you for the antidote. Chuya said sighing yet again as he stood up.

I'll go up there with you. I want to check on Saya again if you don't mind. Gin said following him to the door.

Chuya grunted in response again as they climbed the stairs together.

When they arrived in the room Dazai was leaning on Rae's bed propping his head up with one hand, a look of serious concern. His eyes looked hollow and the bandages that covered him were actually hanging off of him a bit.

I have never seen him this ragged Chuya thought looking Dazai over. Tch. Pathetic. Working for that agency has made him weak.

The only sound was uttered from Chuya upon entering the room was the Tch which Dazai instantly took as concern for his sister.

Saya is doing better. I am guessing thanks to your help Gin. Dazai beamed at Gin producing a small syringe.

Gin flushed a bit and moved over to look over Saya and take her vitals.

No thanks to you. Chuya growled at Dazai.

You have been out for two days. Dazai said flatly. Plus Mrs. Mary seems to have a list of people Odasaku trusted. She turned away Mori yesterday morning.

Chuya went wide eyed. So, the Boss already knows. Chuya rubbed at his temples.

Saya is stable. Gin stated moving over to look at Rae.

If Rae doesn't wake up by tomorrow there is a chance she will not wake up. Gin said and stepped back from the bed.

Dazai leaned forward again. Holding onto Rae's hand and stroking her forehead with the other. If even possible his eyes looked even more hollow.

Chuya felt a surge of anger wash over him. He ignored his body's complaints and grabbed Dazai with one hand and slung him onto the opposite wall. Dazai hit the wall with a crunch and slid down.

You have no right to look like that. Chuya all but screamed. Chuya's features screamed of the rage that was swelling within him. Gin could feel the anger washing off of him in waves.

 **Gin please take care of things up here. I'll be back in a bit.** Both men said at the same time and stalked to the door. Circling each other slightly.

There was nothing but a thick silence between the two men as they rode down the elevator. The tension between the could be felt by the other people as they strode into the lobby. The people basically ran from their presence.

Mrs. Mary blocked their way to the exit.

Gentlemen. There is a reinforced training area in the subbasement. If you don't mind could you settle whatever this is there? Mrs. Mary said with a deceptive smile. A malicious aura of her own started to waft around them.

Lead the way madam. Dazai said with a bow.

This is how she kept Mori from bothering them. Chuya thought to himself impressed by the woman's brazenness.

Mrs. Mary lead them threw the elevator behind the private door and after they all entered as pushed some numbers on a key pad. The code to the subbasement is two three one zero.

Mrs. Mary said as if the two men behind her weren't about to kill each other.

 **Thank you.** They both said as they got off the lift.

Mrs. Mary just smiled pleasantly and returned to the upper floors.

Finally. Chuya said. You are going to stay away for Rae. You're not going to hurt her the way you hurt us.

 **What are you talking about.** Dazai said. **You all were happier without me.**

You didn't let anyone close to you. You were too busy being a self-centered asshole! Chuya screamed and swung well placed kicks filled with emotions of rage and abandonment.

Dazai easily dogged all of them. Then Chuya put all his anger in one kick. It was at least double the speed of the others. Dazai was thrown across the room and hit the wall hard. An indentation was left behind as Dazai slid down to the floor. Dazai landed and crumpled to the floor. Chuya advanced on him.

 **You think it was fun forcing everyone away? You think that is what I truly wanted?** Dazai screamed at Chuya. **Every time someone got closer than a walking joke Mori made sure I knew the consequences of those actions.** Dazai spat the last bit as his own anger, pain and betrayal bubbled to the surface.

What? Chuya said more shocked than anything else. More lies. Will you ever stop lying! Chuya screamed advancing on Dazai again. This time at a sprint.

Dazai looked up all the emotions he kept hidden displayed on his face. Right as Chuya swung again to kick Dazai into the ground Dazai swung up with his own kick. Having stayed in that crouch the kick was powered up more than normal and Chuya's head smashed into the ceiling. Chuya landed back on his feet rubbing his head. More anger showing on his face. They both fought with amazing speed and agility. Neither one gave way to the other. Bouncing off of each other and rushing back in trying to get the upper hand. They forgot what they were fighting over and just let all the emotions that were eating at them burn through fueling their movements. At one point the both landed a kick that sent each other into opposite walls. At the end of their rage they both failed at throwing a punch at the other and faceplanted into the cement floor.

Lying there panting for breath, for once they understood on another on a deeper level than words could describe. They started enemies yet after all the raw emotion they understood why the other acted the way they did. It didn't change the fact that each still despised the other but now they would be able to work through that.

If you can't do better than this you'll never be able to keep Rae safe from the boss. Chuya panted forcing himself into a sitting position then falling backwards onto his back. His body screamed at him. First corruption now this. There was no way he was making it back up to his room.

 **You idiot.** Dazai breathed as Chuya's torn shirt fell to his sides revealing a completely yellow and black chest. Now purple dotted the man's chest. Dazai moved to pull himself closer to Chuya. He needed to see if any ribs were broken. Dazai's right arm crumpled beneath him, landing him face first into the concrete. Chuya started laughing despite the pain of his aching body.

And you call me the idiot. Chuya scoffed.

 **Fractured in at least two placed but not broken.** Dazai analyzed more to himself than anyone else.

Dazai and Chuya managed to get up only by leaning onto one another. They stumbled into the elevator and when they crossed the lobby Mrs. Mary asked in a flat voice asked. Are you done?

Chuya grunted and Dazai nodded his head. Slowly making their way to the main elevator.

Good. Rae was conscious a few minutes ago. A guy named Fukuzawa is up there with her. I couldn't keep a detective out on official business. Get cleaned up and go tend to more pressing matters. Mrs. Mary said and then went through the Private door.

Think we made her angry? Chuya asked as they boarded the elevator.

Maybe. That's one woman I don't want to have angry at me. Dazai said. His normal dorky smile back on his face.

Chuya snorted. You got that right.

They went to Chuya's room since it was the closest and slowly made themselves presentable.

Dazai popped some painkillers and tossed the bottle to Chuya.

Thanks. Chuya said as he shook two pills from the bottle then tossed it back to Dazai.

 **Still hate me?** Dazai asked stretching his sore muscles a bit.

Probably. Chuya said making his way to the doors. Ready to go up?

 **Yeah.** Dazai said as he stood back up grimacing.

I am not going to get in your way anymore, but if you hurt Rae in anyway I'll kill you. Chuya said as they got onto the elevator.

 **It doesn't irritate you any more** **Chuyaaa** **.** Dazai said in his most obnoxious way.

I didn't say that. Chuya growled. Just know that if you hurt her half of the Mafia will be after you. I am not the only one who has been keeping Rae's movements from the boss's sight.

 **Good to know.** Dazai grunted having to move now that the doors had opened.

You're not any good at this are you? Chuya laughed watching the taller man grunt and grimace as he moved.

 **I am a strategist not a fighter. I like suicide not pain. Get that straight.** Dazai snapped at Chuya.

And you're not able to take your own medicine. Chuya scoffed as they entered the room.

Dazai noted that Fukuzawa had been served tea by Gin when they entered.

Chief. Dazai said happily as they got closer. She passed then. Dazai stifled a groan as he sat across from his current employer.

It would seem so. Fukuzawa remarked. I expect you to take care of things. Fukuzawa got up and left the room without another word.

Dazai sighed and rested his chin on the back of his hand as he looked out the window.

Chuya promptly occupied the seat recently vacated by the chief of the ADA.

What was that about? Chuya asked.

 **Means my current employer is willing to heir Rae if she wants to accept the position.** Dazai explained.

What? Chuya practically screamed in Dazai's ear.

 **I am not deaf** **Chuya** **. But keep that up and I will be.** Dazai glowered at Chuya.

I made breakfast. Gin said as she placed plates in front of the men. If there is nothing else you need I have some errands to complete. Gin bowed slightly and left by the wave of Chuya's hand.

 **Thank you, Gin.** Dazai called after her.

Trying to grow some home training? Chuya smirked at the taller man.

 **Always had it. Just couldn't show it.** Dazai glowered at his food.

How much of you is a façade? Chuya asked sincerely curious.

 **I can't tell where one ends and another begins.** Dazai responded staring into the tea cup in his hand.

Humf. Better figure it out before things get to serious. Chuya remarked starting to eat his food.

Dazai closed his eyes and smiled.

 **Thank you** **Chuya** **.** Dazai said looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Looks like Rae will have some serious decisions to make when she wakes up. She will like it better on your side of things. I just hate the thought of having to fight her. Chuya shuddered.

 **I'll have to talk to her when she wakes up.** Dazai said then leaned back trying not to focus on all the things that could go wrong. This was the first time in a very long time he opened himself up to being vulnerable. He hated not knowing.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review.**

 **I am debating closing this story out in the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Ch11 Tranquility

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while. I am already working the next chapter. Enjoy this short one.**

 **Ch11 Tranquility**

 **Ohayōguzaimas.** Dazai said cheerfully.

Good morning. Rae said. Her voice was raspy and grating.

Uh, I sound like I meet Death. She said while trying to sit up.

 **No, Chuya made sure he wasn't after you.** Dazai said with his goofy grin.

Chuya! Rae yelled. Where is he, is he ok? How is Saya?

 **Calm down. Saya woke up not too long ago. She and Chuya are in his room talking.** Dazai said and gave her a soft smile.

Oh, thank goodness. Rae said slumping forward.

 **How are you feeling?** Dazai asked.

Rae just groaned and stood up.

Like hell. She finally responded making her way to the kitchen.

 **You look it. Well, I'll go get them.** Dazai said exiting the room.

Saya! Rae yelled running to hug her.

Thank you, Rae! Saya cried nestling her head into Rae's chest.

Don't worry about it. I am just glad your safe. Rae said stroking Saya's hair soothingly.

Chuya leaned against the frame to the kitchen and watched with a small smile on his face.

A heavy sigh left him and he leaned his head back letting the frame completely support his lightened body.

 **You ok?** Dazai asked Chuya placing a hand on his shoulder. Accidently brushing his neck.

Suddenly Chuya slumped over and fell forward. Dazai caught him by his shoulders lifting the smaller man up slightly.

 **Sorry. I didn't know.** Dazai mumbled quickly trying not to make this obvious to the girls standing nearby.

You're such a jackass. Chuya growled trying to balance himself again without the assistance of his ability. He was slowly siding down leaning to the side.

 **That bad, eh?** Dazai said leaning against the wall near Chuya covertly sliding his arm under Chuyas to hold him up. Making sure to not allow his skin to touch Chuya's.

I don't need your help. Chuya snared under his breath but not bothering to move.

Slowly Chuya's body began to feel light again. Chuya moved over to his seat after pulling down some chardonnay.

How are you doing? Rae asked. Her voice starting to sound slightly more normal. I heard Death got sent after you. Are you safe? She sat down next to him pouring herself a glass.

I am fine. Just sore. Chuya grinned at her.

I heard you had to use tainted sorrow. Do you need me to heal you? I am sure it hurts pretty badly. Rae asked slipping her hand behind Chuya's neck.

I am fine. Chuya pulled Rae's hand in front of him and have her had a small kiss.

As long as you're sure. Rae said failing to hide her concern.

I am sure. Chuya pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Everything is ok. He finished leaning back again.

Saya made pancakes and sausages. Everybody enjoyed while talking idle chit chat.

After a few hours everyone dissipated and returned to their normal day to day life.

Rae sat out on her balcony trying to figure out what to do next. It had been two days.

 _What am I going to do? There is nothing here. I have everything but nothing works. Am I worthy of having all this?_ Rae couldn't get out of her own head. _No one cares anyway._

 **What are you doing?** Dazai asked walking out onto the balcony and sitting down across from Rae.

Contemplating. Rae said simply.

 **What?** Dazai asked.

What I am going to do next. There is nothing left for me anymore. I honestly wasn't expecting to see you again. I haven't heard from you in what? Two days. When you said you had found something worth living for I guess I just took it the wrong way. Rae said steadily deflating as she continued to speak until she was just slumped in her chair.

 **Let's go have some fun.** Dazai said pulling Rae up from her seat.

What? Where? Rae asked stunned at the sudden change.

 **Just come on. Trust me?** Dazai asked with a mischievous grin.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R/R. See you later! =^_^=**


End file.
